From Rags to Hero
by domingoez
Summary: After a horrible incident, Izuku Midoriya is left without a family. Doing everything to get by every day, he eventually becomes accustomed to the lifestyle of one in the slums, and becomes comfortable with his new life, but he goes on feeling a lack of purpose. After a series of seemingly fated events, he finally realizes what he wants to be: a hero! (cover image not mine)
1. Izuku Midoriya - Origin Part I

**_Chapter I_** \- _Izuku Midoriya: Origin Part I_

As he ran through the alleys with a plastic bag in hand, the green-haired boy had a smile on his face. He had always loved this feeling; the thrill in being chased, and the satisfaction in not being caught. He looked at it as a kind of game, one that life had played with him ever since he was born. As he assumed that his pursuers had lost sight of him, the boy smirks and attempts to disappear into one of the city's backstreets, only to be seen by the officer's peripheral vision. Traversing the concrete jungle's terrain almost perfectly, he knew the streets like the back of his hand. Jumping from wall to wall, and maneuvering the roofs seamlessly, he had trust that his quirk and the skills he'd developed over the years would carry him far away from the danger the trigger-happy cops were. Looking back, and then down, he comes to the conclusion that he'd finally lost them. He had always looked at these arrest attempts against him as challenges, but over time, they eventually became boring to him, as he always had the less intelligent part of the police force on his tail. _'Oh boy, even seven-year-old me wouldn't have been caught in that one,'_ the boy thinks with a chuckle. He sighs, and recalls one of the very first times he'd broken the law for the sake of survival.

"_Hey, kid with the green hair, in the rags! Stop right there! Give me that back!" boomed the police officer he'd just pickpocketed. _

_Thoughts ran through his head at an unnatural speed. 'What if I got caught? Would the cops shoot me up when they'd get to finally corner me? Would I starve to death in prison? Would the other inmates throw me around?'_

_He was just a kid, but as early as six years into his existence, he was reminded of one cruel truth;_

_Things weren't fair, and men weren't all born equal._

_As he was distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice that there was a bump in the street he was running on. _

_But before he hit his face flat on the ground, he took a moment to consider the gravity of the situation, when he decided not to allow gravity to act on his face, for that would put him in a _**_very_**_ bad position._

'_If I get caught here, then there's no way of making it back. I have to get through this!' the boy realized, and with a newfound determination, he did all he could in that situation._

_He caught himself with his arms before falling to the floor, and he flinched as the pain from stopping himself so suddenly after speeding to such an extent shot through his arm. He merely ignored this, and as if on instinct, he quickly propelled himself faster with a sudden burst of speed. He proceeded to run through the alleys, and the boy had inferred that his pursuer failed to pick up on his trail. A shout could be heard from the other side of the street, and it could only be the police officer from earlier._

"_I'll get you one day, you thieving scum!" _

_He then had a relieved look on his face, and he proceeded to walk back to the alley he first found himself in ever since his parents' accident, while rationing his spoils so that it would be a while before he'd steal again._

_Even though he deeply resented his actions, he knew that this was the only way he could get by. But just because he'd stolen a couple of times, doesn't mean he was completely desensitized to the weight the feelings of guilt had bore upon him. He, after all, was still just a child, and he knew that what he was doing was wrong._

_He pushed away these feelings of guilt, which were getting quite normal for him. He had other things to think about._

'_What was that sudden burst of speed I had? Why did I only keep getting faster? Was that my quirk?' he thought, and despite the fact that he was always faster than the ones who went after him, he still became excited as he thought of the possibilities, not just for making his life easier, but rather for this particular dream he'd had ever since he still had a home._

'_Maybe I could finally become a hero.'_

_He then mentally slapped this thought away, and sighed as he faced the reality smacked upon him at such an early age. 'What a silly thought. A petty thief, becoming a hero? I bet my parents must be laughing at me all the way from up there,' he thought. He was still indeed sad, no- devastated, by the fact that his parents were taken away from him so carelessly, and at such a young age, but he refused to dwell on those memories. He had to move on if he didn't want up dead like them. He took a look at himself, and proceeded to brush away the dirt that had clung to his already dirty clothing; the very same blue shirt, green cargo shorts, and red shoes he'd had ever since the day of the terrorist attack that took his parents._

_To take his mind off his deceased loved ones, he decided to test out if that sudden burst of speed was indeed his quirk. He ran and ran, and he started to recreate the sensation that he'd felt earlier. He went jumping, skipping, and after a while, he hit the sweet spot._

_After running and thinking about suddenly speeding through, his body moved in a blur. He looked around, and soon enough, he was where he wanted to be, as if he'd teleported there using his legs. And to test out how fast he could get, he put into action an idea he deemed completely idiotic, but efficient._

_He tried walking on the walls of the alley, sort of like those ninjas on television he'd see when he passed by the richer part of the neighborhood, in search of a bite to eat._

_He expected himself to fall on a short notice, but as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the hard impact of the floor below him, he noticed that there was the familiar feeling of wind brushing against his face, although it was quite different because he, in fact, was walking sideways. He then noticed that his plan ended up successful, and with a huge grin on his face, he started to jump and run along almost every perpendicular surface he could set his eyes on._

_Relying on his pure instinct and the speed he'd built up over quite a few years of thieving, he savored and flourished on this mobility. He reveled in the sensation of being so free, and a lot of people looked up and watched him in a bewildered manner, even managing to elicit some praises from the crowd._

"_You go kid!"_

"_Nice running, man!"_

"_Sprint on, ninja boy!"_

_He smiled at the people and waved at them, seeing as he had gotten fast enough to balance himself properly while allowing the free use of one of his arms. These praises, however, were quite the distraction, and soon enough, as he leapt onto the next building, his footing was a bit off, and had him landing in a dumpster. Lucky enough for him, he didn't feel hurt much, and he walked off with a few cuts and bruises. Seeing no one was there to witness his blunder, he stretched his body, and as the pain slowly receded, he went back to the alley he'd deemed his "home". He arrived there faster than usual while buying food on the way back, and he lay down on the tattered, trashy mattress he called a bed, which put an end to this eventful day that turned out quite well. _

Snapping out of his recollection period, he proceeded to walk towards that same alley. He was now ten years of age, and he had grown a lot, both in mind and in body. He had acquired quite the chiseled body, for even if you were a criminal, you still did have to keep your body in top shape. Besides, this helped him get away from the authorities, and it entertained him whenever he wasn't picking the pockets of strangers. He was even subject to the gazes of women around his age, for he was quite the looker, only for them to realize that he was ragged and homeless, and he sometimes wondered how they'd look at him if he wasn't that unfortunate.

He was also noticeably smarter than most people, and he had the habit of breaking down and analyzing quirks he'd see upon observation. If the quirk was from a hero, he'd observe them closely and take a better look at their fighting style, and how they would use the equipment they had in hand. He did this just for the heck of it, but a portion of his heart still held on to the chance that maybe, just maybe, he'd make it out of the hole that poverty was and have a chance to follow his dream.

As he proceeded down the street, he heard screams of distress, shivering, and fits of evil laughter. Seeing that it was from the alley nearest to what was basically his permanent resting place, he moved in closer without being noticed.

"C'mon, Ma'am! Just give us the girl, and your money, and probably your life, and then we'll be on our merry way!" said a thug with a sick grin, revealing his extremely pointy shark teeth.

"Yeah, little missy, why don't you leave your stuck-up mother and come with us? We'll give you a lot of fun!" said his companion, who also had a grin that stretched from ear to ear, and he had the tail of a scorpion.

It was evident on the faces of the two villains that they were simultaneously enraged and surprised when they heard a somewhat cocky voice calling out to them.

"My, my, isn't the night _too_ young for you old geezers to be hitting on someone as young as her? I mean, she's just my age! I'm ten years old! Are you guys really that desperate?" taunted the green-haired boy, who had his arms behind his head as he walked slowly towards the pair of thugs.

"Who do you think you are, brat? You sure we ain't tearing you apart once we're through with them?" snarled the shark-toothed thug. The boy put himself in a battle stance, and smirked at the villain duo.

"You can try."

"C'mon, Stinger, let's put him in his place!"

With a roar, the thug called Stinger charged at the boy, and attempted to sting him with his tail. The boy easily dodged this by jumping upwards with a burst of speed, and then landed on the head of the villain, kicking his head with the foot he used to send himself upwards. This sent the villain reeling back, trying to recover from the attack. The shark-toothed thug leapt at the boy that was still in mid-air, attempting to tear his head off with the very dangerous teeth.

But the thug was surprised when the kid wasn't in front of him anymore, but rather _behind _him.

"Didn't expect that, did ya, old man?" the kid said with a toothy grin.

Before the shark-toothed man could retaliate or even speak, the boy kicked his back with all the momentum that was accumulated by the burst of speed he used to move behind the villain. The villain flew a good distance away from them, and he landed on the roof of a nearby house. He was out cold, and he wouldn't be bothering them anymore.

Stinger got up and went into a rage. He began flicking his tail towards the boy rapidly, which surprised him to some extent, but was easily evaded nonetheless. The boy then leapt onto the thug's tail and used a burst of speed to augment his next kick onto Stinger's head, knocking him out with that blow. The boy leapt off the man, and with a victorious grin, he fell to the ground, but he was still somewhat conscious.

"Young man! Young man! Are you okay?" said a female voice. It came from someone around his mom's age group. Well, at least when she was still alive that is.

"Yes ma'am, I'm just really tired after all of that. Sorry you had to go through this bad part of town," replied the boy with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving us!" said another female voice. The boy didn't expect this, and he stood up to meet the eyes of a pretty girl just his age.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Anyone would've done that, you know."

"Still, I want you to know that you're my hero!"

The boy blushed upon hearing this. The hero? Of a girl he just met? Hell no, he was probably dreaming. But as he felt the exhaustion from that battle, he concluded he wasn't dozing off after all.

"Young man, what's your name?" inquired the young girl's parent.

"I-Izuku Midoriya, Ma'am. Why do you ask?"

"It's late now, and we should be heading off home. Shouldn't you be at home now too?" asked the lady as she put a finger on the bottom of her lip.

"Uhm, well, about that-"

"What's wrong?"

"My parents died a few years back, and I, uhm, have basically nowhere to go."

The lady's heart sank upon hearing this. This kid with a heart of gold had to deal with life's harsh realities at such a young age. But soon enough, her eyes lit up as she had thought of a solution. Clearing her throat, the lady began to propose her offer.

"Well then, would you like to have one?" she asked with a smile.

"W-what?" replied Izuku with a look of shock on his face.

"Well you told us that didn't have anyone to go to, right? Why don't you come with us?"

"A-are you sure about that? Me?"

"Without a doubt," The lady replied with a grin.

For the first time after a long time, Izuku felt that he had something to cling to aside from himself. Some people to lighten the load that life put on his shoulders. And it felt like absolute _bliss._ Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he looked up at the lady with the happiest expression he's ever had since that accident.

"I-I'd like that, um, Miss-", he was surprised; he didn't even know her name yet! She was saving him from hardship and he didn't even know her name yet!

"Yaoyorozu." She pinched his cheek, and offered a hand. As he stood up, she led the way.

"Come on, you must be hungry, huh? We'll take you to your new home now. Izuku, this is my daughter, Momo."

Momo got to Izuku's side, and to his surprise, hugged him. "I can already feel we're gonna be great friends, Midoriya," she said as she grinned widely at the boy, whose mind was still busy processing everything that was going on right now.

"J-just call me Izuku."

"Well, you can call me Momo then! Come on, the maids make great katsudon!" Izuku smiled at that notion, for he hadn't had a taste of his favorite food ever since the incident.

As they rode the Yaoyorozu's limousine back to the mansion, Izuku still couldn't believe everything that had transpired on that day. A fight not with the usual police, or the other robbers like him, but a fight with two villains. He actually felt that he'd done something great with his life. And then, being offered to be taken into a generous, nice and wealthy family. How could he turn an offer like that down? And then befriending a pretty girl, and riding their family's limousine to his new home. As his eyes began to close, he leaned back onto the limousine seat, and eventually found his head resting on Momo's shoulder. Momo giggled at the boy's gestures, and was pleasantly surprised that he had felt comfortable with them in almost an instant. She placed his head on her lap, and he began to feel himself fading away. Before succumbing to spell of deep sleep, he had a smile on his face.

'_I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of something I'm trying out. Please RR! Tell me what I need to improve on, and stuff like that. The pairing's gonna be IzukuxMomo, but I'm just gonna try and see where it goes. I'm not really in it for the romance, anyway, but there will be arcs that would humanize the various people in U.A. I would probably follow canon events, though I would still deviate quite a bit or quite a lot from the original. It is a fanfiction, after all. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, tell me what we should name his quirk! And what kinda stuff y'all wanna see next chapter! That's about it for me tonight, so thank you!**

**_Sprint on, ninja boys!_**


	2. Izuku Midoriya - Origin Part II

_**Chapter II - **Izuku Midoriya__: Origin Part II_

Izuku's eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight hit them through his eyelids. Still not used to the pompous lifestyle the Yaoyorozus have been living, he was still quite surprised to wake up in a king-sized bed.

_'It's been three years since that day, huh?"_ the green-haired boy thought to himself.

As he got up, his eyes began surveying the large room, and he was quite shocked to hear the sounds of someone else's breathing in the room.

To his somewhat pleasant surprise, he found the heiress of the Yaoyorozus snuggled up against his chest.

Izuku's cheeks flushed a bright red, for the situation had him completely surprised. Albeit being quite comfortable with Momo and her being in close proximity, he still wasn't used to her being so clingy, even though she did start showing even more affection towards him for the past few months.

'I wonder why she's here. I should probably wake her up,' the green-haired boy thought.

"Momo. Hey. Momo. Wake up. It's morning already," he said, while gently nudging her arm.

"Mmm, give me a few more minutes," she replied, half-asleep.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

"Alright, fine," she sighed, slowly opening her eyes, which then averted their gaze to the teenage boy holding her close.

Her cheeks immediately flushed red, matching the color on the cheeks of Midoriya, who was still trying to completely grasp the situation. Even though it was quite the unexpected event, they always did find comfort in each other's touch, even if it wasn't in the romantic sense; not yet, at least. They were pretty much attracted to each other after all these years of living together, but they didn't want to turn the peaceful and wholesome atmosphere at home into an awkward one. For now, they were happy with what they were, even though both of them didn't assume that the other party would take a liking to them, which was unlike them, considering that they were both indeed very intelligent.

Izuku took a deep breath and then looked at the young lady he saved a few years back. Her rather well-endowed chest was pressing against his, which, while not entirely new to him, always had a different kind of sensation compared to her usual hugs and rare kisses on the cheek. As he stared into her eyes, their faces began to lean in closer than ever.

Their eyes began to close, but their lips never made contact, as they were both startled by the sound made by the doorknob as it turned.

"My my, getting a bit closer, now, are we?" teased Lady Yaoyorozu, getting quite the reactions from the two teenagers she was raising.

"D-don't be like that, Mom! I was just kinda cold last night, and I just kinda snuck in Izu's room," rebutted her daughter, flushing an even brighter shade of red.

_'That explains her being here,'_ Izuku thought, mind finally clear of questions.

"Well, nothing beats the warmth the young man gives off, right? He does have quite the body, and if I'm guessing right, you're probably just making that up to get to hold him and those absolutely divine abs of his, right?" said the older Yaoyorozu, a wide grin evident on her face.

The two teenagers flushed even more at this comment, and caused them to quickly break the tight hold they had on each other, causing them both dismay.

"M-mom!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you both. Now, come on down! Breakfast is ready!" she said in a cheery tone, satisfaction from teasing the two obvious in her voice. She closed the door behind her, and she went downstairs to be with the rest of the family.

Recovering from the teasing they've undergone at the hands of their parent, Izuku and Momo began to fix themselves up. They went downstairs dressed and fresh, ready to take on the day ahead of them. After finishing their breakfasts, they walked off to school, which, while it wasn't to their mother's liking, the elder Yaoyorozu found it quite hard to argue against the fact that it was great exercise, and a way to wake them up before classes would start.

The two went on with their day in a rather mundane manner, always reciting in class like they did, which resulted in them getting the ever increasing number of glares from their fellow students. As the last bell had rung, Izuku had fixed up his things rather quickly, which was to Momo's surprise, as he usually wasn't in a rush for these kind of things.

"Hey Izu, you planning on leaving me or something?" she said in a joking manner, but she had also said it with a somewhat large amount of insecurity in her tone.

He walked up to Momo and hugged her, which she gladly reciprocated, the reassuring gesture making her burdens feel a lot lighter.

"Why would I ever do that, dummy? Oh, and, tell the folks I'm going back to Shizuoka. It's been a while since I've visited my parents back there, anyway. And besides, school's already over! I'll be back soon enough!" he said with a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at the boy with the hugest heart she'd ever seen.

"Alright, you should take care, yeah?" she said this with a smile on her face, but she had a bit of a worried tone.

"Will do. See you later!" he said, while quickly planting a kiss on her right cheek before he'd passed her. He looked back at her and waved, before finally going towards the train station.

She blushed at the sudden gesture, which ended up in her touching the cheek he'd kissed, remembering the joyous, but fleeting sensation.

'_Dumbass, making me feel this way,'_ the black-haired girl thought with a smirk on her face as she continued her walk home. As she has gotten inside, she told her parents that Izuku would come home a bit later than usual, because he'd be visiting his biological parents. The family took note of this, and they had asked Momo about how her last day at school went, which the heiress had answered with every synonym of the word "uneventful", before leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

Finally reaching his destination, young Midoriya placed the bouquet of flowers by his biological parents' tomb and he uttered a silent prayer. He sighed upon finishing it, looking at his parents' names with a face of melancholy.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. I've been doing fine lately. The Yaoyorozus took me in and they gave me more reasons to go on. Heck, I even ended feeling something for Momo. Don't tell them that, though, it's not the right time. I'm going to keep going on my path to becoming a hero, okay? I won't give up. I'll protect everyone, and I'll make sure no one else suffers what you've gone through. I have a pretty nice quirk! It's kinda flashy, and strong, but it isn't even remotely related to you guys. I wonder why? But nonetheless, I'm going to use it for good. I'm going to become number one. For you guys."

Midoriya sighed as he long realized that his parents couldn't listen to him anymore. If someone was listening, maybe they'd think he was downright insane.

But he wasn't; he was just really, _really_ sad.

He took an underpass back to the train station, which was one of the shortcuts he used way back when he lived in the area.

And then suddenly, his instincts he had from taking care of himself for years had kicked in, signaling him of a dangerous presence behind him.

As he looked black, he saw sludge beginning to form and take shape from the manhole cover he'd passed. As it finally finished taking shape, its eyes and a mouth began to show.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak! And one with a rockin' body! Let me use your body to hide from that hero, kid! This'll only hurt a LOT!" growled the voice of the villain that was entirely made up of impenetrable, disgusting goo.

Izuku put himself in a battle stance, and began to analyze the villain in front of him.

_'Nearly his entire body is made of slime, and it would probably make him nigh impervious to physical attacks. That puts me at a severe disadvantage, but maybe if I just-'_

Izuku's train of thought was interrupted by the villain suddenly lunging at him at an unexpected speed. But unfortunately for the villain, Izuku had yet to be defeated in a bout of speed.

He dodged the villain's disgusting tendrils by jumping to the side by adjusting the speed his foot had exerted.

_'After nearly three years of experimenting with my quirk, I discovered that I couldn't just move in bursts of speed, but that I could also adjust the speed my body parts would move in! Even though moving too fast would probably tire me out, I still have enough energy to generate enough air pressure to blow this sludge villain to bits!'_

Izuku kept dodging the villain's attacks, but after a few more dodges, he saw that the moment was right. He charged up a lot of energy into his left leg, and spun mid-air before delivering a kick that generated a ton of air pressure that put the villain out of commission.

As he wondered what he was to do next, he heard the booming of a voice that was all too familiar.

**"FEAR NOT YOUNG MAN, FOR I AM- OH, I SEE YOU'VE DEALT WITH THE VILLAIN BY YOURSELF! WELL DONE YOUNG MAN! YOU'D MAKE A FINE HERO ONE DAY!" **

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. _His_ hero, the number one hero, was telling him he could be a hero? This was way too good to be true. But before he could forget, he pulled out one of his notebooks and asked All Might to sign it.

As the hulk of a man pulled out a pen out of his pocket and wrote his signature on two whole pages of the notebook, he looked at the bits of the villain that had exploded. Before the sludge could reform, he put the tendrils of sludge in soda bottles, which he secured in his pockets.

**"Well, young man! Thank you for doing my job for me! I don't make rookie mistakes like this often, but the vacation probably got to me! HAHAHAHAHA! I MUST LEAVE NOW, YOUNG MAN!" said All Might, a tinge of worry behind his usual smile.**

"S-sir, wait! I still have to ask you something!"

**"What is it, young man?"**

"C-can someone who's lost everything become a hero?"

The number one hero was taken aback by this question. A young boy like this, already awakened to the harsh realities of life? He surely had a lot of spirit in him to make it even farther.

**"What is your name, young man?"**

"I-Izuku Midoriya, sir."

**"Now, young Midoriya, there is no such thing as losing it all! You will always have yourself with you, and there will always be someone there appreciating you. You should fight for them, because by having that kind of drive, you will strive to better yourself every day. I know you'll make it far as a hero, young man. I can see the fire in your eyes."**

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, but he fought them back. He couldn't simply break down in front of his idol, right?

Izuku looked up at the Symbol of Peace, his being flared up by a newfound determination.

"Thank you, All Might, sir! I won't let you down!"

**"I know you won't! HAHAHAHA!" **boomed All Might as he leapt away.

Unbeknownst to the young man, All Might didn't have that much time in his hero form left. As he leapt from building to building, he was completely shocked upon feeling the emptiness of his pockets.

**_'Shit, I dropped the villain! I can't let him get away, but I don't have that much time left!'_**

Smoke then began to flow out of his body, and after a few seconds, he had reverted to his skinny state. As if on cue, explosions went off on the far side of the city, which caused the lanky man to rush off immediately.

_'I gotta find that villain before it's too late!'_

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo wasn't exactly having the best day of his life. After his teacher had gone and put him in the same league as those extras, he spent the rest of the day extra pissed off. His lackeys offered for them to go to the arcade, to which he agreed to, for he didn't really have anything to do, and maybe smacking the sense into some of the moles in the Whack-A-Mole machine would help release his rage.

The "fun" was over quite quickly, and the three were left with nothing better to do. One of them suggested to go to an adult bar, but Katsuki shot this idea down. As the other kid began pulling a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, the ash blonde immediately glared at him.

"Oi, what did I say about doing shit that could ruin my chances of getting into U.A., huh? Can't you two do something relevant with your lives for once?" he hissed, popping off small explosions from his palms.

"Alright, alright, chill! No need to be so stuck-up, bro. Loosen up!" the fat kid replied, putting the tobacco and lighter back in his pocket.

"Tch," was the blonde's sole reply, turning his back on the two as he proceeded to walk out of the alley.

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of some bottles opening, and as they looked behind to see where the sound had come from, a body made out of goo smacked the two lackeys away. The sludge looked at Bakugo with its eyes, the explosive teenager seeing killing intent and cruelty in them.

"Another medium-sized invisibility cloak, and with a powerful quirk to boot! There's no use in resisting, boy! Let me use you to hide from that hero!"

"Get away from me, you sack of shit!" Bakugo snarled, firing off multiple explosions at his adversary. The sludge was immune to this, and it had begun enveloping the ash blonde.

Katsuki fought back enough to cause a commotion at the road, his explosions going off wild as he tried his best to get away from the villain's grip.

The pro heroes Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady arrived after a while, but they weren't able to do much.

"I can't lay a finger on him!" said Death Arms, exhausted by his attempts to land a solid blow onto the villain.

"My quirk isn't exactly great here! I'd hurt myself before I'd get to do anything remotely helpful!" yelled Kamui Woods, trying to think of the best possible solution to capture the villain.

"Eeep! I can't get through here without causing major damage to the area!" said Mt. Lady, as her gigantic form couldn't make it in the one-way lane.

Izuku arrived at the scene, as he was as frantic as All Might when he saw the bottles drop from his pockets. As he saw the flames and explosions, he headed to where he could see them.

"Why is no one doing anything?" Izuku asked a random stranger.

"Well, looks like the heroes met their match, and the hostage's quirk makes it difficult for them to approach."

As he looked at the hostage of the villain, he saw familiar ash blonde hair, but he couldn't quite remember a specific person with that hair.

As their eyes met, he saw several mixed expressions within it. Pain, fear, hopelessness. And upon seeing this, as if on instinct, Izuku's feet sprang into action.

_'Huh? Who's that? It can't be. I'm really gonna die, aren't I? I must be seeing things,' thought Bakugo, as he hadn't seen that messy kind of green hair since the Midoriyas got caught up in that terrible incident._

Ignoring the warnings and shouts of the pro heroes, he flung his backpack to the villain's eye. As the sludge was distracted, he once again sped up his leg to generate a lot of air pressure, and blew the villain to bits for the second time, but controlled the location of impact so that Bakugo wouldn't be hit by the kick.

As he caught the blonde bomber mid-air, he bursted back to the crowd, and brought him to safety.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, and the pro heroes couldn't help but grin at the heroic spirit and flashiness the boy showcased. People began to run around the boy, and they carried him on their shoulders, making the boy feel that his day couldn't get any better. As the crowd died down, he was mildly scolded by the pro heroes, and soon enough, they were praising him, and telling the green-haired boy to come in to their agency once he'd have his hero internship or when he would debut as a pro. Izuku was overwhelmed by the praises, and he eventually went on his way, speeding away from the press.

Bakugo was then swarmed by the pro heroes, praising him for his resilience and his powerful quirk. The press then got around him, desperate for a comment.

Unbeknownst to our green-haired protagonist, the lanky form of All Might was watching with the crowd, a hopeful thought on the number one hero's mind.

_'That's it. He's the one.'_

* * *

As Izuku rushed back to the train station, he once again found himself stammering in front of the number one hero, who had gone after him in his muscular form.

**"I HAVE FOUND YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"**

Izuku once again trembled at the sight of his idol, unable to fathom that it was him, in the flesh, talking to him.

"A-All Might sir! What is it?"

**"COME WITH ME! WE CANNOT LET THE PUBLIC HEAR THIS!"**

As the boy followed the hero into an alley, smoke started to flow out of his body. Finally deflating, he was in front of his soon-to-be protégé in his skinny form.

The boy looked up at the skeleton of a man with a look that had both panic and confusion written all over it.

"Wha-what? Where is All Might? Were you an impostor? What do you want from me?" the boy nervously asked.

"Relax, young man. I'm still All Might, but my time's ran out. I was badly injured from a villain fight five years ago, and he destroyed nearly half my internal organs when he'd managed to hit me," said All Might, as he lifted up his shirt to show his injury to the young man.

This calmed Izuku, but also put him on edge. It was quite alarming to see the Symbol of Peace in such a sorry state.

"I can only work for about three to four hours each day, and this is where you come in," said All Might.

The young man looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Young man, pro heroes all have something common happening to them even before they enter the hero course, or before they get their professional licenses. You ran into danger on instinct, correct?"

The boy nodded, to which All Might smiled at.

"Pro heroes, back in the day, had moved before even thinking about what could happen to them. All they thought about was the situation in front of them, and how they could save as many people as they could," said the number one hero.

Tears began to well up once more in Izuku's eyes, and his hero put a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You can be- no, scratch that, you **will** become a great hero. I deem you worthy of inheriting my power, and you are to become the next Symbol of Peace."

"Eh? I-inherit your power, sir?" Izuku asked with a face that was all too ready to ramble and mutter.

"Yes, inherit my power. Now, before you go stammering and wondering how, for now, I'll tell you that my quirk can be passed on, much like a sacred torch. It is called **One-For-All**," said All Might, power emanating from his hands.

"One-For-All," Izuku shuddered at the powerful sensation the name gave, and his eyes were once again filled with a fiery determination.

"Yes, Young Midoriya. Don't tell anybody about this, and I'll explain things tomorrow. Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach tomorrow morning. For now, you should get yourself home. Sound good?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

After they had parted ways, Izuku managed to get the last seat on the way back. As he reached home and opened the door with the key that's been given to him, he was met with the sight of Momo in her pajamas, sitting on the couch while watching TV.

"Hey, dummy," greeted Momo, drowsiness evident in her tone.

"Hey, I'm back! I'd tell you everything that's happened, but I'm really tired. Come on, scoot over," he said, sitting on the space beside her as she adjusted herself.

The night ended in the two cuddling on the somewhat huge sofa, and Momo's eyes were half shut. As she felt them closing on their own, the last thing she could remember was her green-haired hero planting another surprising kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, dumbass."

Izuku then fell asleep shortly afterwards, the light of the television bathing them with its white glow.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's some fluff to end this chapter! Sorry it took a while for me to update, but school was kinda heavy this week. I made time for this chapter, and I hope you guys like it! Please RR!**

**Btw, suggestions for the name of his quirk would still be greatly appreciated. But do tell me if "Velocity" would sound good. Thanks, and everyone have a nice day!**

**_Sprint on, ninja boys!_**


	3. Izuku Midoriya - Origin Part III

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry for quite the late update compared to the other two chapters, as I wasn't in the mood for writing and I had some other stuff on my plate. Now, I'll be responding to some of the reviews.**

**skullcrusher3317: Thanks for the idea for his quirk's name, man! I'll work on the details of it sooner, as I know it seems really blurry right now, but it'll be clarified before the entrance exam.**

**negs319: As I've said, it'll be clarified later, but here's a somewhat simpler explanation.**

**Izuku's body can move at unnatural speeds almost instantaneously, and he can adjust how fast he wants to move. Kinda like Iida's speed, but he doesn't have to build up much momentum, unlike how Iida shifts gears; he can just suddenly go from 0km/h to 100km/h at will, but as quirks are still just physical abilities, he'd probably break his bones if he'd go past what his body can handle, similar to One For All. It's what I thought about when I wanted to give him some strength and speed boosts, without making him a buff guy like All Might.**

**ulttoanova: Thanks man! I'll probably make my mind between those names while writing this chapter, 'cuz *spoiler alert* this chapter involves Recovery Girl diagnosing his quirk.**

**tiguylerobot: Yeah, he's gonna be kinda OP. I'm just gonna make him as cool as I can, but he'd still be the cinnamon roll we know and love. He'd be less awkward around people though, because living with Momo and being all affectionate with her helps bring him out of his shell. And besides, who doesn't like a little tamed street attitude? **

**I like the idea of it being an Aladdin kinda story, though. Maybe it'll end up like that. Hehe.**

**Guest: Thanks man! Both of you!**

**And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter! Lemme know what y'all think, and don't shy away from reviewing.**

**Thanks once again, and without further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter III** \- __Izuku Midoriya: Origin Part III_

Izuku woke up to the sight of Momo, once again, nuzzled up against his chest as he slowly recalled the events that had transpired last night. After remembering that he had to meet All Might at the beach, his eyes wandered to the figure sleeping on him, finding a way to get out of her embrace, much to his chagrin.

_'Damn, this is getting normal. Can't say I'm complaining, though,'_ Izuku thought, as he gently placed the sleeping figure back on the couch he had just left. Seemingly frustrated because of the warmth that had disappeared, Momo continued to slumber with a mild scowl on her face.

Izuku smirked at this sight.

_'Cute.'_

As he dressed up into his workout clothes, he left a note for his adoptive family on the table, which said that he'd be home this afternoon, and that they shouldn't worry about him if he ever got home late.

He then walked to the train station, one backpack strap on his shoulder. It contained the essentials he'd bring every day; his wallet, a bottle of water, his phone, a bunch of protein shakes, and Volume 13 of his Hero Analysis notebooks, if ever he'd run into a villain fight later that day. He couldn't quite get the memory of him fighting the sludge villain of his mind. Knocking the sludge villain out, saving someone, and knocking the sludge villain out again? He already felt like a professional hero, minus the license and experience!

As he boarded the train to the Shizuoka Prefecture, he couldn't help but feel excited about the things to come. Being trained by the number one hero himself wasn't an opportunity anyone with half a brain would be willing to pass up. He was number one for a reason, and the sole fact that he would have his eye on you would mean that you had a lot of potential.

Stepping off the train, he proceeded to jog to the beach, where the lanky man, myth, and legend Toshinori Yagi would await him.

* * *

Momo's eyes opened quite wearily, expecting to meet a pair of green irises. Much to her disappointment, Izuku had already gone to God-knows-where. Sighing, she proceeded to the manor's dining area, where the multitude of maids and her mother would await her.

"Good morning Momo. I presume you're hungry?" asked her mother, a smile ever so present on her face.

"Indeed I am. Where's Izuku?" Momo inquired, with quite the impatience in her tone.

"Oh, he left a note. He said he'd be back a little bit later than normal," she replied, showing a little bit of worry in her voice.

Momo then nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. The family proceeded to eat their breakfasts in silence, and they eventually split up to go on with their duties for the day, except Momo, whose classes had just finished, leaving her with nothing else to do. She then had an idea for something she'd wanna do.

_'Maybe I should write a song or something. It's been a while since I've played the piano, and Izuku always seems to have his hands on his guitar during his spare time.'_

She smiled at the thought that maybe he'd secretly been writing a song for her, but she pushed that sentiment into the back of her mind. But it wouldn't hurt to imagine a few things, right?

_'If that's the case, then maybe I'll write a song for him, too.'_

She proceeded to get a pen and some paper, writing some lyrics that were on the top of her head. She pressed the keys of the piano with her delicate fingers, making chord progressions that were beautiful to the ear.

_'Mellow and upbeat. Just like him,' _she thought with a smile.

* * *

As he finally reached his destination, Izuku released a sigh of relief. Seeing his idol in his normal form, he proceeds to approach the lanky man.

"Good morning, Toshinori-san!" the boy greeted, with a huge smile on his face.

The number one hero smiled back, and greeted the boy as well.

"Good morning, Young Midoriya. We have a lot to go through today, specifically things about One For All, but before that, I would like to ask: what's really your quirk? I saw that you were able to create enough force to blow away the sludge villain, but how?"

"About that- erm, I don't really know much about it. All I know is that I can move faster than the average person, and that my body can move in bursts of speed that I can control."

"Hmm, well then, would you like to go to U.A. to get your quirk analyzed by Recovery Girl? She's one of the top quirkologists in the country, and she usually does these kinds of things without a hitch."

The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the prestigious school.

"U.A.?! Yes, sir! I'd like to go to U.A. and analyze my quirk!" said Izuku, excitement overflowing from his face.

Toshinori simply smiled at the boy, and gestured him to get in his truck.

* * *

As they reached their destination, the green-haired boy marvelled at the school's size, unable to contain his excessive joy. He could see hero stuff everywhere, each corner of the institute causing him to fanboy a little bit harder than before.

Upon reaching the nurse's office, they saw an elderly pink-haired lady in a nurse costume with a huge syringe for a cane. Izuku immediately recognized her as The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl, and he bowed to show his utmost respect.

"Ah, Toshinori, your successor, I presume?" All Might nodded, causing Recovery Girl to give an approving nod herself and a smile.

"The fire in his eyes are just like how yours were when you were this old. Tell me, young man, what is your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya, ma'am! At your service!" the boy replied, with a tone that erased all the doubts from Recovery Girl's mind that he indeed, was a suitable successor for One For All.

Recovery Girl smiled at the boy, and shook his hand.

"Now, tell me, what are you here for?"

Toshinori cleared his throat.

"Young Midoriya never got a proper analysis of his quirk, and we both want to know how it would synergize with One For All," he said, to which Recovery Girl simply nodded to.

"Alright, boys, head on right now to Gym Gamma. I'll be right back, I'll just get some stuff for the analysis."

The two men proceeded to walk towards Gym Gamma with All Might leading the way, and as they entered through its massive doors, Recovery Girl quickly followed. Clicking the pen in her hands and readying her clipboard, she began to ask Izuku some questions.

"Alright, laddy, what do you know about your quirk so far?"

"I know that I can move faster than most people, and I can move in bursts if speed almost instantly on a whim."

"Ah, so it's a speed-based quirk. Do you know the fastest you can go without inflicting a lot of physical damage on yourself?"

"I've went up to about 72 kilometers per hour, but above that, I'd probably break my bones."

"That's good. That shows good control over your quirk already. Now, before I take some DNA samples, I'd like you to hit that huge punching bag for a minute or two. Use your quirk, and do whatever you'd like."

The boy went on to do so without hesitation, weaving and kicking and punching the bag for what seemed like an eternity, making his entire body move at about 55 kilometers per hour. As he felt himself perspire, he heard Recovery Girl's voice.

"Can you try to go over your limit, young man? Let's see if you have something to do with your sweating."

The boy nodded, and channeled 80 kilometers per hour throughout his entire body. To his surprise, he felt almost no backlash on his body, as if it'd released a huge burden from his back.

"I feel a lot more free! It's amazing!" the boy exclaimed, which elicited positive reactions from both his idol and the Youthful Heroine.

"There you have it, boy. It turns out that the more you perspire, the lesser backlash you'd get from your quirk," said Recovery Girl, noting it on her clipboard as she spoke.

As she finished writing, Izuku stopped hitting the punching bag and he almost immediately fell on the floor. Speeding up his entire body almost always took a lot of his energy, but making himself go above his limit was extremely taxing.

"Alright, sonny, you did good. Now, let me take some DNA samples, then you can name your quirk then go home. Does that sound good?"

The boy nodded as he stood up. After he'd taken a short break, Recovery Girl took samples of his blood and some of his hair. As they waited for the samples to process, All Might informed his successor about his training plan, and asked him if he could go by the meal plan set out for him. Izuku smiled at the number one hero, and told him that it wouldn't be a problem. Inspired by his determination, All Might grinned at the boy, thanking the heavens that he had found such the successor. One with a heart of gold, a scary determination, and a powerful quirk to complement everything else.

"Your file is all finished up, kiddo. There's just one more thing: what do you wanna name your quirk?" asked Recovery Girl, which put the green-haired boy in a deep train of thought.

He then recalled a memory he had from one of the more mundane days of his life.

* * *

_Izuku was dozing off in class, much to Momo's chagrin. She woke him up, and told him to pay attention to the Physics lesson that was underway._

_"Hey, Izu," she whispered._

_"Yeah, what?"_

_"Look at the board. I think we finally know what to call your quirk."_

_Written on the board was the definition of one word: Velocity. How fast an object went in a certain direction._

_It was one of the more simple things he'd encounter every day, but for him, this held a kind of meaning to it. He could indeed relate to the word, even though it was just another concept in Physics. He was always going in one certain direction: forward. With a newfound determination, he took note of this word, and tucked it away in the back of his mind, until the day that his quirk would officially be named._

* * *

And now, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Velocity. I'm calling my quirk Velocity." said Izuku, with a steely gaze and one hand clenched into a fist.

"That's- that's-** AN EXTREMELY GOOD NAME FOR YOUR QUIRK, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER!" **boomed the number one hero, suddenly getting into his muscle form. The boy looked up at him with a smile on his face, with an intense fire burning in his eyes. The muscular form of Toshinori put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and told him to get some rest, for his official training would finally start tomorrow. The boy nodded at the man, already eager to start.

As they parted ways, Izuku couldn't help but smile at another eventful day. He finally had his quirk registration done! He couldn't wait to tell Momo everything, but he'd always have to leave out information regarding All Might until it was the right time.

Finally boarding a train back home, Izuku simply slept on the trip. The day was extremely tiring, and he had yet to get used to going over his limit for extended periods of time. Before falling asleep, his last thoughts were of the people that took him in, and how they were feeling. He also thought of how Momo had spent the day, as they were always together on uneventful afternoons. Knocking these thoughts off, he finally fell under the spell of sleep.

* * *

As the door opened to reveal a familiar mop of green hair, every person at the table smiled at the boy who had just arrived. Much to his surprise, he was suddenly met with Momo's embrace nearly suffocating him, and he was blushing furiously for she had basically pressed him against her chest.

"Wow, did you miss me that much?" Izuku teased, with a slightly smug grin on his face.

"Well, yeah, since I'm used to you always being here, and I thought we'd spend the afternoon together, but you weren't here, so I was just really bored. But enough about that. Come on, let's eat! The maids made your favorite!" she said, excitement clearly evident for the fact that her favorite person was home. They always did treat each other as if they were the most precious jewels on Earth, but apart from that, they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll just take a shower and catch up with you. Sound good?" he said, getting a nod from Momo. As she took her seat at the dining table, they flipped on the TV to get updated on the latest news. To their complete and utter surprise, a news portion was completely dedicated to their family's green-haired hero.

_"Yesterday, at the Tattoin Shopping District, a villain attack had taken place in the street's plaza. It can be seen from the security footage that a villain seemingly made out of sludge had taken a high school student hostage, which was soon identified as Katsuki Bakugo, one of Aldera Junior High's top students. The villain used the boy's flashy quirk to create explosions all over the place, and the pro heroes seemed to have met their match when it came down to their quirks. To everyone's surprise, a green-haired high school student, which was soon identified as Izuku Midoriya, a top student from Aichi Private Academy, sprinted into the scene. He defeated the villain single-handedly while rescuing Bakugo, to which the bystanders had cheered to. Everyone was taken by surprise by the turn of events, and top heroes seem to be keeping an eye on the two boys because of their flashy quirks and their displays of heroism."_

"What the heck was Izu thinking? Risking his life for someone he'd just met?" Momo suddenly blurted out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, come on now, don't you think it'd be a little unfair if I only saved you guys instead of everyone else?"

Much to their surprise, Izuku was already there, and Momo rushed to him without a second thought, tears dripping down her cheeks.

She held onto him tight. She knew he was strong; heck, everyone probably already knew that by now, but she couldn't help it. He was always putting himself in danger for the sake of other people, with little to no regard for his own safety. He was sometimes _too_ selfless for his own good.

"Relax, I'll be fine. I promise," Izuku said, rubbing her back to comfort her. This only got her clinging to him tighter, but after a while, she finally loosened the hug, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Just- just- take care of yourself, alright?" she said, arms still on Izuku's sides.

"I will. I'll take care of you, too," he said, eliciting a faint blush from her cheeks.

Everyone then took their seats at the table, continuing their dinner as usual. As everyone had finished, the maids began to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Izuku stayed in Momo's room for a bit, but decided to postpone telling her everything once more. As he carefully plucked the strings of his guitar, Momo couldn't help but feel attracted to the wonderful sounds, and the person making them. Izuku playing in front of her was a rare sight, and rare sights were always meant to behold. As he set his guitar down, Momo gave him a few claps and sat down beside him. She then remembered something that her mother had suggested.

"Oh, Izu, Mother told me to ask you if you were okay with the two of us staying in Shizuoka from now on, as it'd be great to be close to U.A. before you take the public entrance exam and before I take the one for recommendations. It could help us become more familiar with the area, and who knows? Maybe we'd get to meet some people. She also told me that we could share an apartment seeing as we've basically been doing that a lot," she said, a smile and a faint shade of red visible on her cheeks.

"I think that's a great idea! Although, instead of getting an apartment, why don't we stay at my parents' old place? I didn't stay there when I was on the streets, because I didn't have a way of getting to Shizuoka that time. That's a story for another day. But now, I can finally go there, and it'd be fun cleaning it up with you! Plus, it's pretty close to U.A.," Izuku suggested, making her smile grow even wider.

"Hey, don't worry. They won't be after you again. And besides, that's a great idea! Why don't we fix our stuff now, and let's tell mom before she gets to reserve that apartment. That sound okay?"

The boy nodded, and with that, she rushed downstairs, and Izuku went back to his room to pack up his things. As he finished and got on his bed, he heard a faint knock on his door.

Knowing that it was Momo, he walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, he was right.

"Let me guess, you're cold again?" Izuku joked, getting her to punch his shoulder.

"Well, I did just wanna get used to being with you. It's kinda comfy, you know? And maybe this'll help us when we live together. And I've been kinda getting bad dreams a lot recently, so-" Izuku cut her off, simply gesturing her to come in.

"You don't have to come up with a million reasons to sleep in my room. Come on, I mean, some things are certainly better with you, right?" he said, with a sheepish smile and blush on his face.

She smiled at this, and they entered the bed together. Snuggling in newfound comfort, their eyes began to close, finding peace in each other's company. It was left unsaid, but they both had always felt that it'd end up like this.

Before finally falling asleep, Momo looked up at her hero one more time.

"Good night, you reckless bastard," she said with a small giggle, and then she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Blushing from the gesture, Izuku slowly regained composure, and he reciprocated this by planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, grandma," he said, and they both laughed at the joke, before slowly falling asleep.

Izuku thought about the day ahead of him, and he was excited. Tomorrow was a big day, and like hell was he gonna miss it.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's a kinda long chapter! I gotta stop ending these chapters with fluff, because this shit will be the end of me. Now, this will be the end of Izuku's origin arc, and we're gonna be leaning a bit more into canon once next chapter kicks in. Take care y'all, and make sure you stay hydrated!**

**_Sprint on, ninja boys!_**


	4. Training, The Exam, and Old Friends

**5/31/19 - MADE SOME EDITS! HOLY FUCK I WAS SO SLEEPY WRITING THE CHAPTER I MIXED UP SEVENTY FOUR AND SEVENTY EIGHT ARGHHH**

**Anyway, I'll be going over some reviews, so yeah, let's do this shit.**

**LaeWo: Hey, thanks man! Believe me, writing that part gave me something greater than diabetes. Hope to see you around!**

**Tellemicus Sundance: Thanks for the constructive criticism bro! I know that I make it look like he has it too easy, but some things from his past are indeed coming back to make things a bit harder. I didn't reveal a lot about his past for a reason, and the only things I've cleared from now on was that Izuku's family was attacked in an incident, and that the Yaoyorozus took him in. This isn't for free, though. More details will be revealed in the future, and I personally don't like foreshadowing future events for the risk that I might be too predictable. **

**Also, the Yaoyorozus suddenly taking him in has something to do with me on a personal level. I am an adoptive child, just like our lil' cinnamon roll, and remembering how my adoptive family took me in kinda inspired me to start this story in the same way. (wow, that got kinda dramatic, huh?)**

**I'll take your suggestions to heart, man! Thank you!**

**hakon2feb: OH MY GOD YES THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT! I EDITED THE CHAPTER AS SOON AS YOU REVIEWED THAT HAHAHA  
I was also really kinda groggy when I wrote that, so thanks for pointing that out, man! That helped a lot. **

**Also, when they were attacked, they weren't in Shizuoka. They were attacked somewhere else in Japan, and young Izuku was lost. You'll find out more stuff about that later on. Sorry for not pointing that out clearly, but I'll make sure it's in there in the next chapters.**

**skullcrusher3317: Thanks man, and thanks for the quirk name too! Since I took Physics as a course, it would be more enjoyable for me to place Physics related shit into the fanfic, and it would allow me to make things happen within the realm of possibility. Some of his outplays are going to be inspired by JoJo (love that fucking anime) and stuff like that. So yeah, thanks man!**

**darklorekitty666: Thanks man! I'll try to tone him down a bit, but he might be kinda OP. Scratch that, he most probably will be. **

**I'll delve into the friendships later on, but for now, I'm kinda sticking to canon for a while. Thanks again bro!**

**King Meezy: I'll check it out soon. Our school recently just started vacation, and I'm still really burned out to do anything interesting with my life. Thanks for the suggestion bro!**

**beingwithu: He indeed is!**

**Thanks for getting me up to 100+ likes and 150+ follows, my dudes! Here's another chapter for y'all. As usual, tell me what you think and stuff, yada yada yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter IV – _**_Training, The Exam, and Old Friends_

Momo woke up to the sight of Izuku carrying a huge tray in his hands. While this wasn't the first time something like this would happen, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. The boy's good heart hadn't wavered even slightly during his stay with them, proving to the world that his principles and convictions were as true as they could get. Sitting up on his bed, Momo got out of the covers and allowed the green-haired boy to place the tray on her lap.

"Wow, you're up early," Momo said. The young man merely smiled at the remark. Unbeknownst to him, this small gesture made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Force of habit, I guess. Besides, when you've lived on the streets for basically half your life, you'd be surprised at how uncomfortable mattresses picked up at dumpsters could get," he said with a chuckle, memories of his old tattered comforter rushing back to him. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he learned how to make do with barely any ease and comfort.

"Come on, eat up, we're taking the train, and we wouldn't wanna miss it now, would we? I'll pack up your stuff. I've already fixed up mine, anyway," said Izuku, as he pointed to the travel bags settled at the corner of his room.

"Alright. Thanks, Izu. I'll fix myself up as fast as I can," replied Momo, before digging in to the food Izuku had brought upstairs.

"Don't sweat it. I'll take a shower first, alright? I'll get to your stuff after."

Momo merely nodded, as her was mouth too full to respond verbally. With that, Izuku took his towel from his room, and left the black-haired heiress, who was still preoccupied with her breakfast.

* * *

After the refreshing hot shower, Izuku came out of the huge bathroom, towel around his waist. To his surprise, as he had exited the shower, Momo was waiting outside, with a towel wrapped from just above her chest to shield Izuku from seeing her in all her glory. A violent shade of red was evident on Izuku's face, much to the black-haired girl's amusement. She had always liked to tease him in the littlest ways she could, hoping that maybe one day, he'd stop being so dense and take a hint. But as she looked at the boy's body that had seemingly been sculpted by the Greek gods, she'd think that this was her immediate karma for trying to charm him in ways she wouldn't even expect she would be doing. His chiseled abs, toned chest, and muscular arms exposed to her all at the same time had caused her to also become severely flustered. Deep in the recesses of her mind, she would tell herself that she would need to be mature in situations like these, but she couldn't deny that she _liked _what she saw.

And judging by the huge bulge forming beneath Izuku's towel, she could very well be sure that he did feel the same.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, their eyes practically undressing the person in front of them.

_'She's so fucking pretty. I never really got to look at her for longer than a few seconds, huh?' _thought the young boy, somewhat breathless in the presence of what he thought was a goddess in front of him.

Momo wasn't faring that well, either.

_'Why is he so… hot? I should be used to this, but how can he be this- fit?' _she thought, her genius mind somehow suddenly lacking its usually wide vocabulary when it came to describing the young man in front of her.

Both of them slowly regained their composure, and soon enough, Izuku broke the silence.

"Hey, I'll start fixing your stuff. Don't take too long, alright?" he said, before making a mad dash for the stairs. Momo swore she saw him use his quirk. As she stepped into the shower, she slowly started to recollect her thoughts, and she began putting those romantic- and even sexual- ramblings at the back of her mind.

"Stupid hormones," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

As they finally finished getting ready, the family's chauffeur escorted them to a limousine outside and drove them to the train station. Getting off the luxury vehicle with their bags in hand, they boarded the train and relaxed quite a bit. They were both on their phones, looking for something to do while the train hadn't started yet. They started talking about the morning news, some of their past lessons, and Izuku told Momo some ridiculous stories about the time when he was on the streets. She didn't believe half the stories he'd told, much to our protagonist's chagrin. Soon enough, the train's engine bustled, and it took off after a moment's notice. The two extremely sleepy teenagers weren't really feeling swell that morning, and the train ride was basically just the two of them being wrapped in each other's arms and dozing off. As they reached their stop, as if on cue, Izuku woke up, and slightly nudged the sleeping Momo on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're here. Come on, my parents' place isn't that far from here," said Izuku, dragging Momo out of her seat and quickly picking up their belongings.

Izuku carried two duffel bags on his right arm, and he had a backpack slung over his left shoulder. Momo also carried one, albeit smaller, but it did have everything they would need. Her parents told them that they'd send someone to give the rest of their stuff once everyone in the house had a bit of time, as they were all indeed very busy. Momo was somewhat intrigued by the fact that the green-haired boy could carry almost everything they'd brought with them with little to no effort, but as she recalled the events that had transpired earlier that morning, she realized that she shouldn't be surprised that someone as fit as him would have difficulty lifting luggage. Of course, this wasn't without consequence; unknown to her, a faint shade of pink had crept its way to her cheeks, the young boy next to her seemingly unaware of how bashful she was at the moment.

Soon enough, they found the apartment that had once belonged to Izuku's biological parents, and soon enough, Izuku deeply inhaled the scent of nostalgia. Soon enough, he erupted into a coughing fit caused by the amount of dust that had gathered in the apartment, to which the black-haired girl giggled to.

"This place could use a lot of cleaning up. You wanna get started?" Momo asked, to which Izuku eagerly agreed to. Seeing a few conveniently placed brooms and a few dusters by the kitchen, the two started cleaning the relatively old apartment. Halfway into their chore, a buzz on Izuku's phone interrupted the two.

"Hold on a sec. Let me answer this," said Izuku, merely getting a nod from Momo, but as he turned to the screen of his phone, she slowly began to watch him like a hawk.

**_Unknown number  
_**_Sent 11:49  
Midoriya, my boy! Are you in Shizuoka already? We must begin training soon! But if there's something else you have to do first, just tell me! I saw yesterday that you were fit enough already to inherit One For All, anyway! This is All Might! Catch you later, young man!_

**_You  
_**_Sent 11:50  
All Might sir! I just moved in here for the U.A. Entrance Exam in the next ten months! How convenient! I'll meet you soon; we just have to fix some stuff over here at the apartment! Where do you want to meet? I'll be there soon!_

**_All Might  
_**_Sent 11:50  
Ah, I see! Meet me at the beach once more! You'll be training there! _

Emotions rushed through Izuku's head, mainly those of panic and excitement that came with the thought of being texted by the number one hero. He turned to his companion, and told her that he had an errand to run after they'd finished cleaning. She reluctantly acknowledged this, a bit sad that she'd be alone again for a while. After putting away the cleaning supplies, Izuku noticed the somewhat gloomy expression on Momo's face, and he stroked his hand through her hair while giving her a smile. To her surprise, he started braiding her hair, a small thing he'd always do when he knew she had wanted comfort. Reassured by this gesture, she wrapped her arms around him one more time before he'd stepped out the door. They had cleaned up the apartment quite well, and she laid herself on the now clean sofa and she had felt herself slipping out of consciousness due to the fatigue.

* * *

As Izuku reached the beach, he saw the lanky form of All Might in the middle of some heaps of trash. The hero took notice of the young man running towards him, and he looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Young Midoriya! You made it!" Toshinori said, beaming at the boy.

"Yes, I'm here now, sir! But why did you want me to train here?" the boy inquired, still curious on what All Might had in store for him.

"Ah yes! You see, this beach was once quite the beauty. That was until trash started to wash up on the shore, slowly tainting the white sand. Now, heroes nowadays only care about the flashy things, like defeating villains and showing off their quirks! But we shouldn't forget the true foundation of being a hero: **community service**! **You, my boy, are going to clean this beach and restore it to its former glory!**" boomed All Might, getting into his muscle form at the end of his sentence. His protégé surveyed the area, taking in the sheer amount of garbage he'd have to move to see the sun on the beach's horizon once more. Most people would give up at how much work it would take to do something like this, but Izuku wasn't like most people.

In fact, he felt even more motivated.

"I will do that, All Might, sir!" said the young man, eyes filled with excitement and determination.

**"Now, now, we'll be seeing each other almost every day after this, and you won't have to be so formal by then. Call me Toshinori,"** said All Might, still quite amused at how polite the boy was.

Izuku nodded at the tall man, and it was evident in his expression that he was eager to begin.

"When can I start, Toshinori-san?" asked Izuku, literally hopping in place from excitement.

**"NOW! And here's this! I've planned every detail of what you're going to do for your body for the next ten months, including what to eat and when to sleep! Be sure to follow this strictly, no deviations! Also, no using your quirk for when you're training! Am I clear, my boy?" **asked All Might, to which the boy agreed to with absolutely no hesitation. Without further ado, Izuku started hauling trash into All Might's truck at a slow, but steady rate. As he finished his training for the first day, he looked over the area once more. He had a lot more to do, but he'd done a good amount of work. Satisfied with the young boy's performance, All Might placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"You have done well today, young Midoriya! Now, you'll be doing this for the rest of the vacation, or up until you clean the entire beach. For now, go home and start sticking to the meal plan I made! See you tomorrow, young man!" **said the number one hero, who then deflated into his normal form.

"Yes, Toshinori-san!" the boy beamed, and with that, they had went their separate ways. Stopping by a nearby supermarket, he bought groceries to stock the apartment's fridge for his and Momo's needs. He knew that she would need to eat a lot, too; it was it was once of the few repercussions that came with her very versatile quirk. As he paid for the groceries and headed home, he found Momo sound asleep on their newly-cleaned futon. He placed the groceries on the dinner table, and as if on cue, Momo woke up.

"Good… evening? Izu? That you?" she inquired, still quite groggy from her nap.

"Yes, it is me. What do you want for dinner? I'm cooking tonight!" Izuku quickly got into an apron, and the Yaoyorozu heiress was quite surprised.

"Whoa, you can cook?"

"You gotta stop being surprised every time I'd tell you that I'm capable of a life skill." Izuku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was me and my mom's favorite pastime, and it was kinda how we bonded all through the years before the- you know. The incident."

Momo decided not to press any further, understanding that this was still a very sensitive topic. Wanting to see how good he was at the trade, she quickly formed a plan in her mind.

"Cook me something Italian."

She had hoped Izuku would somewhat be taken aback by her request, even just by a tad bit. She knew that he was almost always in control in any given situation, and as she had predicted, the shit-eating grin on his face only grew wider.

"Lucky for you, I think I can find a way to integrate this into my meal plan."

He then proceeded to grab all kinds of ingredients from the groceries he had just bought; ones for pasta, some for salads, and most for food Momo didn't even know existed. As he went through with cooking, Momo could only watch with an amazed expression on her face. She watched him masterfully dice vegetables, mix sauces of multiple varieties, and she observed that even while he was cooking, every move of his was fluid, with no excessive movement. Soon enough, he was holding a tray in one hand, propping up three different dishes.

"Chicken Cacciatore, Carbonara, and of course, I've always seen you look hungrier than usual when you're faced with lasagna. Would you care to dig in, mistress?" he said teasingly, and a small blush found its way to Momo's face. As she sat at the table, she started serving herself portions of the food Izuku had prepared, and as she bit down on every viand, her taste buds went into a world of flavor, each viand being tastier than the last. She was at an utter loss for words, and soon enough, Izuku began indulging himself in the Italian cuisine he had prepared, eating a lot more than he usually did. He always took pride in how he cooked, but he had felt that this time, he had outdone himself.

After stuffing themselves full, they both let out groans of satisfaction. Momo then stood up and sat in the chair next to Izuku, which left the boy wondering why she was doing this. However, all his questions were to be answered in the next few seconds.

"Compliments to the chef," Momo said, quickly planting a kiss on his cheeks. It grazed the side of his lips ever so slightly, and a part of him deep down wanted to cup her cheek and make her kiss him again. But he restrained himself, and he was left blushing furiously, much to Momo's amusement. They would always tease each other like this, and after all these years, they were both still _extremely _dense to realize that there were ulterior motives behind the small pecks on the cheek and the hugs that were tighter than usual.

As Izuku regained his composure, he began placing the plates by the sink, far too drained to wash them up. Momo felt the same, and they both found themselves watching whatever it was on television before they would doze off to sleep. Amidst a documentary titled _The Human Brain before the Quirk Era, _Izuku's interest was piqued by the fact that humans were limited to using only a rather small percentage of their brain's power. And with that, Izuku once again had a crazy idea.

"Hey Momo, I have something ridiculous in mind."

This somewhat excited Momo, knowing well that every time the green-haired boy had one of his so-called "crazy ideas", it would be something that would probably put some scientists to shame.

"You do? Do tell." she replied, very curious to what the Izuku had in mind.

"What if I sped up the movement of neurons throughout my body using my quirk?"

She could only stare dumbfounded at the boy, apparently shocked that he could think up stuff like these in the middle of the night. But she liked the idea, and she would help him discover if it would work.

"You wanna try it out?"

Izuku nodded, and she proceeded to pull out a pellet gun from her stomach. Izuku would've called her insane, had he not realized that the gun and its bullets were completely made from plastic. But he still couldn't wrap his head around why she had created the fake weapon.

Before Izuku could inquire, Momo was able to deduce that he would be questioning her motives, and she proceeded to explain.

"One primary function of neurons is that they relay messages throughout the body whenever one of its senses is used. That's basically reaction to stimuli. Let's see if speeding up your neural network can speed up your reaction time."

Izuku nodded at this, and he stood a fair distance away from Momo. Without warning, the black-haired girl fired the pellet gun, and Izuku successfully dodged the bullet, with it being a few millimeters away from his face.

"Phew, that was close."

Momo merely chuckled at the boy, and she fixed up her stance once more.

"Alright, now use your quirk," she exclaimed, before holding the plastic pistol up once more.

She once again fired the gun without any sort of cue, but as his quirk ran up to his brain, time seemed to slow down. The pellet was moving in slow motion, and he had time to properly calculate where it would go, and how he could stop it. Everything then seemed to fall into place as he caught the bullet in between his thumb and index finger.

Momo gasped in shock at how precisely he had caught the projectile, with just the right speed and just the right amount of force. Soon enough, the look of surprise on her face turned into a look of pride. Not pride for herself, but rather for her hero that just _couldn't stop getting better._

As she examined Izuku more clearly, she could see that small green wisps were coming out of his eyes. She didn't know why, and she couldn't think of any scientific phenomenon to explain this, but it was just better to accept this as a part of his quirk's aesthetic. She couldn't deny that it brought out the color in his eyes, and that it had blended well with his freckles. Snapping herself out of her admiration, she saw Izuku turn his quirk off, and then the sheen of sweat covering his forehead. To her surprise, he began to fall to the floor. Luckily, Momo caught him and placed him back on the sofa.

"Well, that was a new experience. It also got a bit exhausting, but, hey, that's another useful thing to do with my quirk," said Izuku, before he finally mustered enough strength to prop himself up.

"Just take care of yourself, okay? Your exam's gonna be harder than mine, anyway." The recommendation exam was indeed better than the free-for-all that was the normal entrance exam; it was more tolerable, and it would show how practical the recommended students could get when their quirks were met with environments that weren't suitable for them. Momo was quite lucky that she had a quirk limited only by her own imagination, but she couldn't underestimate the trials that U.A. would make them go through. This was the best of the best, after all.

"Hey, let's go to sleep. I still have a lot of training to do tomorrow," said Izuku, all while stifling a yawn.

Momo nodded, and the two started to get back into their original position. They were too exhausted to make some more small talk, and both of them eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next few months went by in a haze. Izuku's training with All Might did prove to be difficult, but on a sunny morning during the seventh month of their training, All Might was met with the sight of his successor shirtless, covered in sweat, but most importantly, even more well-built than when he had first saw him. All Might then looked around at the beach, which, to his surprise, was completely devoid of any garbage. The boy had even cleaned where he wasn't told to! Seeing all the hard work coming into fruition, the number one hero couldn't help but feel proud.

"OH- **OH MY GOODNESS! YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE FAR EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS! THIS BEACH IS COMPLETELY CLEAN, AND FREE FROM EVEN THE TINIEST PARTICLES OF DUST! I KNEW YOU WERE THE RIGHT CHOICE! YOU ARE INDEED THE WORTHIEST PERSON TO INHERIT MY POWER!" **boomed the muscular man, before sitting down next to Izuku, lying down face first into the sand.

**"Are you alright, my boy?" **asked All Might, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yes, Toshinori-san, I'm just kinda tired."

**"THAT'S OKAY! You can rest for the remainder of the day, no problem! We'll use the remaining months to train you for fighting, and the like, but for now, take your needed rest! YOU DESERVE IT!"**

"Thank you, Toshinori-san! Although, with you helping me, I can't help but feel that I kind of cheated," said Izuku with a chuckle, smiling sheepishly.

**"Young man, what are you talking about? I merely guided you. Look at this!" **Lifting the boy up on his shoulders, he spun around, giving the boy a view of what he had done. Izuku didn't expect himself to be this carried away, but he was quite happy that he had went overboard.

Putting the boy back down, the muscular figure of the number one hero placed a hand on the shoulder of his successor.

**"This was all your doing. Now, enough of the sappy crap! Young Midoriya, it is time for your crowning ceremony!" **

All Might then pulled out a strand of his signature blonde hair, and he held it up against the sunlight.

**"Now, eat this!"**

"E-eh?"

**"Let me explain! To inherit my quirk, you need to ingest some of my DNA. This was the least disgusting way I could think of, and come on! I shampooed my hair before getting here! Eat it now, Young Midoriya!" **said Toshinori, handing the boy the hair and a bottle of water to wash it down with.

The boy looked at the strand of hair with a bit of reluctance, but he eventually thought _'Fuck it, better than his spit or something,' _and gulped down the hair. Emptying the water bottle of its contents almost immediately, the young boy swallowed hard, and soon enough, the hair was in his digestive track.

All Might then went back to his normal form, and began talking to the boy in a calmer tone.

"Now, it'll take a while for your body to digest One For All. In the meantime, you may rest. Come back here later, around five in the afternoon, and I'll help you summon your quirk. Sound good?"

Izuku nodded, and made his way back to the apartment. Momo was on the couch reading a book, and she didn't seem to notice the green-haired boy walking up to her. She squeaked in surprise to the green mop of hair suddenly placing itself on her lap, but she slowly regained her bearings upon seeing that it was just Izuku.

"Rough day at training, huh?" she asked, before going back to reading her book.

"Yeah, but it was the last day. I'll get to spend more time with you now," he replied, smiling as he'd succeeded in getting her to blush. She chuckled at the remark, and went on with her book. Noticing that she was subconsciously ruffling his hair, she looked down at her lap, and she was met with the sight of Izuku sound asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Before she had resumed reading once more, a silly thought had filled her mind.

_'Who would've thought that someone as strong as Izu could double as a cinnamon roll?"_

* * *

Izuku woke up with a strange feeling of power coursing all over his body. Concluding that it was probably One For All finally entering his system, he saw a paper bag on the dinner table with a note attached to it.

_Hey, I went to buy some books. I made you lunch! I put it in a paper bag because you're always on the run. Hope you like it. I'll see you later tonight! I'll be doing some exploring too. Take care! Text me if you need anything. xoxo  
\- Momo _

The boy smiled at the note, admiring her very clean handwriting. The kanji was written with just the right strokes, not too long and not too short. After tearing his eyes from her delicate handiwork, he pulled up his phone and starting texting her.

**_You  
_**_Sent 1:42  
Hey, I got the note. Thanks, lunch was delicious :))  
See you later!_

**_Momo  
_**_Sent 1:43  
No prob! Least I could do for last night!_

**_You  
_**_Sent 1:43  
Come home soon later! I'm cooking again :D_

**_Momo  
_**_Sent 1:44  
Oooh! I'm excited! Okay! I also need to brush up a bit on my studies later. You wanna join me? Anyway, see you later! xoxo_

And after shoving the last bits of lunch down his throat, he ran to the beach as quickly as he could. He was quite excited, and besides, no one could tell if he was using his quirk unless he was using it for his brain, right? He dubbed the ability **_Adrenaline_**, and it could get quite exhausting if he'd used it for more than a few seconds. He decided that it would only be used in the most crucial of moments, for time was always an important element in determining an outcome. Reaching the beach, the skinny form of All Might was there waiting for him, and as he saw the young boy, he smiled almost immediately.

"Ah, you're here, young Midoriya. Now, as I recall, your quirk allows you to control the speed your body moves in, right?" he asked, and the boy nodded in response.

"How do you, erm, call it to your body?"

Izuku put a finger up to his chin subconsciously as he recalled how he'd usually use his quirk.

"Well, I usually spread the speed all throughout my body, so that my other parts don't take physical backlash," answered the boy, eliciting a small smile from the taller man.

"How about you try doing that with One For All?"

Nodding in understanding, Izuku first began spreading 60km/h throughout his body, and after adjusting properly, he began to channel One For All into every nook and cranny of his physique. As he did so, green lightning crackled from each of his limbs, similar to the color of the wisps that would come from his eyes when he'd fill himself with adrenaline. Once he was acquainted with the feeling of overwhelming power from using his quirk and One For All at the same time, he met All Might's form with a look of determination.

"Well done! You have grasped the quirk well almost instantaneously, my boy! Now, what would you want to name this state?**" **inquired the number one hero, still somehow shocked from the boy's very rapid understanding of One For All.

"I think I'll call it Full Cowling!" replied the young man, practically beaming at Toshinori.

"That's another excellent name! Now, **HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" **encouraged All Might, buffing himself up. Izuku nodded, and the two proceeded to spar until the sun had set. Satisfied with his protégé's performance, All Might told the boy that he could take lessons on different martial arts, such as Muay Thai and Taekwondo, to augment his fighting style which was suited for melee combat. The boy did so without hesitation, studying the two arts and eventually sharpening his skills in them to a very respectable degree. He then took an interest in Krav Maga and Capoeira, which would help him implement some of the dirty moves he'd learned on the street into his fighting style. He even got Momo to get on a bit of Kickboxing, explaining to her that her quirk wouldn't be around all of the time. She agreed to this, and eventually, the two often got to sparring in the spare room their apartment had, the room once belonging to his father. This involved the both of them not using their quirks, and Izuku appreciated how Momo could put up a good fight, albeit almost every fight was dominated by him, as the streets did reward him with a lot of experience in that field.

More months passed through, and Momo's recommendation exam had come quicker than expected. However, she was extremely prepared for this, as she and her parents had conditioned her well enough for her to perform with utmost efficiency. As she came home after the exam, she was bombarded with Izuku's questions about the other students' quirks and how they used them to clear the obstacle course. Expecting nothing less from the green-haired boy, she began telling him about Yoarashi Inasa, who had insane control over winds and the like. Setsuna Tokage and Shoto Todoroki also piqued Izuku's interest, the latter being the son of Endeavor himself, and the former who was quite effective at using her quirk according to Momo.

Once the letter from U.A. came in and notified Momo that she had passed, they celebrated by eating a very fatty Western dinner Izuku had whipped up, which had Momo feeling delighted and Izuku feeling a bit guilty that he was cheating a bit on his meal plan. The next few months went by fast, with Izuku using half of his remaining preparation time to study for the written portion of the exam, and the other half was for sparring with All Might and some endurance training. During one of his more vacant days, he had looked in the mirror and realized that he had gotten rather bored of his appearance. Deciding to change this, he bought some black hair dye and got himself a haircut, specifically telling the barber to fix up his very messy curls. Satisfied with the barber straightening and slicking back his usually unkempt hair, he then went home and applied the hair dye in alternating portions, turning his hair into a pattern of alternating green and black. Once Momo had laid her eyes on him, she was extremely surprised by the sudden change in appearance, but, she did recognize that this was Izuku because of the big green eyes and the lean, muscular build. She was indeed very shocked by this, but she didn't have anything against it; if anything, she was rather turned on by his new look, not that she would admit it to him. And before he knew it, it was the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam.

* * *

Breathless at the sight of the prestigious school, it still took a moment for Izuku to process everything going on right now. Staring at the huge gates and the buildings that had looked like skyscrapers, he was too busy gawking at every marvelous structure in front of him before he had realized a fatal mistake.

Tripping on a rock, time seemed to slow down as he had turned to see the rapidly approaching pavement. Maintaining his calm and kicking up the adrenaline, he brought his body weight to his foot that was no longer on the ground, quickly regaining his balance. As he had turned off his quirk, his eyes were met with those of a girl his age, with a brown bob cut and two bangs that seemed to frame her face. She had her hand outstretched, and realizing that Izuku was back on his feet, she placed it behind her back.

"Oh, I was about to use my quirk on you to stop you from falling, but it looks like you handled yourself fine! My name's Ochaco Uraraka, by the way! Good luck on the exams, and I hope to see you when classes start!" She extended her arm towards him, and Izuku shook her hand gently, and he tried her best to match her wide smile. Noticing that she was holding back her pinky finger from touching his, the green-haired boy's curiousity was piqued once more.

"Hey, thanks anyway. I'm Izuku Midoriya. May I ask, Uraraka, what is your quirk?" the boy inquired, eager to know more.

"My quirk is called Zero Gravity. If I touch something with all the five pads on my fingers, it becomes weightless!" she said, seemingly excited that someone had asked about her quirk.

It took all of his willpower to stop himself from muttering the various applications and technicalities the quirk could have, and instead he opted to just suggest to her a few things instead of the usual storm of messy thoughts.

"Oh, that could be so useful for a rescue hero!"

"Yep, that's what I wanna be!" she beamed, enthusiasm seemingly seeping out of her figure. Noticing that there were only a few people left by U.A.'s gates, Izuku realized what he was to do here in the first place.

"Hey, the written portion of the exam's gonna start in a while. Do your best there and in the practical, yeah? I'm rooting for you!" said Izuku, getting a smile from the now named Ochaco.

"Sure, I'm rooting for you too! See you there, okay?" she replied, and Izuku waved her goodbye and went on his way. As he entered the exam room, he took up his assigned seat, and soon enough, the room was filled with hero hopefuls. Their proctor was the R-Rated Hero, Midnight, and she began explaining the rules of the exam, and Izuku noticed that some boys and a few girls were paying more attention to her rather voluptuous assets than the exam's regulations. After she had finished, she began to distribute the tests, and she started the timer for the written portion, which was fifty-five minutes. Izuku began to work through the various questions, and he had answered them with ease, with the exception of a few parts in the English and Quirk Laws part of the test, which he came back to after finishing every other portion he could answer. Settling his internal debates, he answered them as well, and took a look at the clock to notice that he still had fifteen minutes left. He took five minutes to review his answers, and after all his doubts were cleared, he had passed the paper to Midnight. Glancing at his answers and then at the answer key given to them by the principal, she was taken aback at how the two sheets of paper were nearly identical, save for the open response parts which were to be personally checked by Nezu.

"Done so soon? My, my, you're an interesting boy. Would you want me to occupy the rest of your time, sweetheart~?" she whispered, eliciting a faint blush from the boy. Izuku regained his composure, and decided to have a little fun with the teacher.

"You in for a quickie, cutie?" he whispered back, and upon registering his words, the heroine immediately flushed red, but she wouldn't allow herself to be beaten at her own game. She has had her time with younger boys, and she made a mental note to look for the boy with black and green hair once classes had started. Seeing that some of the students were standing up to pass their papers, she sighed and looked back at her new target.

"As much as I would love that, I have to deal with these other kids and check their papers. I hope you _get in,_ baby boy. Bye!" she said in a sultry tone, putting well-placed emphasis on those two words. She then handed a small strip of paper to the boy, winking at him. He smirked back, and as he was about to exit the room, he looked back once more, and Midnight made a telephone gesture with one of her hands.

_"Call me," _she mouthed.

Realizing that the strip had her number written on it, Izuku tucked it away in his backpack, and hoped that no one would ever see that. He wondered what mess he had gotten himself into once more, but he just accepted this and thought that whatever what was gonna happen, would happen. '_Better finish what I started, right?'_ he thought, and he began to walk towards the auditorium where the debriefing on the practical exam was to take place. Finding his assigned seat once more, he waited a while before the silence was finally broken by a familiar voice he'd hear almost every morning on his podcasts.

**"HEY LISTENERS! CAN I GET A HEEEEEY!" **screamed Present Mic, voice amplified by his quirk. Much to the hero's disappointment, everyone was practically scared out of their wits, and no one had replied to him. He expected this, though, and began to explain the rules of the practical exam without prompting any more chants from his audience. He pushed a button on the remote he was holding, and a short animated video that emphasized the important points of his speech started playing in the background.

**"Everyone's nervous, I see! That's alright! Now, in the practical portion of the exam, y'all will be fighting faux villains in different battle centers! You may bring what you need, and attacking other examinees is grounds for immediate disqualification! There are three types of villains present in each battle center, and they will be holding different point values from one to three! The practical exam will last for ten minutes, and your admission will be determined by the number of points you rack up!"**

A hand then shot up from the middle of the students, followed by a stern, earnest voice. A spotlight was then flashed on him, getting the attention of all the other students.

"Sir! May I ask a question!" said the boy, and Izuku noticed that he was quite tall, and he had quite the clean haircut compared to his. The guy fit the description of "stuck-up", but he knew better than to judge from first impressions.

**"Well, you just did!" **replied Present Mic, which earned the chuckles of a few students.

"May I ask one again, sir?" said the tall teen, to which the Voice Hero snickered at.

**"You just did! Again!" **he blurted out, and this time, the laughs were louder.

Before the robotic teenager could open his mouth once more, Present Mic seemed to decipher what he was going to ask about, and began speaking with his quirk once more.

**"Now, jokes aside; Examinee Number 7111, you were about to ask about the fourth kind of villain, right?"**

"Yes sir! If you were saying that there would only be three types of villains, then what is this fourth one in the handouts you gave us? A printing mistake like this would bring shame to one of Japan's most prestigious hero schools!" affirmed the boy, and Izuku swore that the people behind him were already talking about how much of a nerd that guy was. Not paying them any attention, Izuku focused on what the blonde-haired hero was going to say.

**"Ah, yes! That one! That villain's like one of those Thwomps in Super Mario Bros! Not like you kids would know what they are, anyway! In short, that villain's worth zero points! Taking it out would have no merit whatsoever! It's not impossible to destroy, but it is advised to avoid it at all costs!"**

"Thank you, sir!" said the tall teen, finally sitting back on his seat, and almost simultaneously, the spotlight that was once on him was turned off. Present Mic then cleared his throat, and he was about to give the last few pointers before the practical portion would begin.

**"All right, that's all I have to say for this part of the exam! Finally, I'll leave you listeners with one thing; our school motto! As the hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'True heroism consists of being superior to the ills of life.' Now go out there, and go beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Good luck with the exam, everyone!"**

Everyone then headed towards the buses that would take them to the battle centers, and as Izuku blended with the crowd, he couldn't help but marvel at the variety of people present that day. Multiple mutation quirks could be seen already, and some had brought equipment that almost obviously revealed what their quirks were. Once the bus had arrived at Battle Center B, where Izuku was assigned to, he saw two familiar faces in the midst of the people: Examinee #7111, and Ochaco Uraraka. He wanted to thank her for their interaction earlier that morning, and seeing that she was quite nervous, he wanted to wish her luck. As he began walking towards her, he was stopped by a hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"That girl seems to be focusing. Are you here to merely deter those trying to be heroes?" spat the tall teen, to which Izuku retorted.

"That was uncalled for. You look like you've been raised to be a good man. Prove it. Don't act so quickly on your prejudice. She was someone I met this morning, and she did something to help me. I merely wanted to thank her and wish her luck."

Examinee #7111 then bowed at a perfect 90° angle, and apologized for his mistake.

"I see. Forgive me, for I'm on edge because of my nerves. I hope I can amend for my false assumptions."

Izuku then smiled internally; the guy wasn't a dick after all. He was just really earnest.

"Don't fret about it. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Good luck out there, man," said the green-haired boy, holding out a hand for the other boy to shake.

"Tenya Iida, at your service. Good luck as well, and I hope to see you once more in U.A.!"

Izuku smiled at the boy, and turned his head back to the gates. As if on cue, Present Mic took his place at the top of a tower, and he held a microphone in his hand.

**"ALL RIGHT! LISTENERS, THE TEN MINUTES ARE TICKING DOWN! STAAART!" **screamed the blonde hero, and as the words had left his mouth, Izuku sprang into action, channeling 72km/h throughout his body along with fifteen percent of One For All. All Might had told him that this was the amount of the quirk he could use without any physical backlash, but fifteen percent of the number one hero's power was not something to be disregarded.

Spotting a two-pointer along with a group of four three-pointers, he tore out the two-pointer's tail and threw it towards the group. Impaling them all in one shot, Izuku started mentally tallying how many points he had acquired.

_'That makes fourteen points.'_

Sprinting to another unoccupied road, he saw three two-pointers and two-three pointers. Repeating the technique he had done earlier, Izuku wasted no time in checking if the group was down, and ran towards the nearest street for more villains.

_'Twenty-six.'_

He then found a one-pointer along with five two-pointers, and made a plan in his head almost instantaneously. Tearing off one of the miniguns from the one-pointer before destroying it with a kick to its head, he then aimed the still-functioning firearm towards the two-pointers. The bullets pierced through their armor cleanly, and they fell down in an almost uniform manner.

_'Thirty-seven.'_

Scaling a building to look for more villains, he spotted a group of three-pointers huddled around another examinee, inches away from dealing serious damage. Sprinting towards the scene, Izuku kicked off the head of a three-pointer, causing it to ricochet and explode into the other three-pointers. Lifting the debris from the other examinee, which was a foreign-looking blonde boy, he spared no time for conversation and sprinted away once he had concluded that he had done his job.

_'Alright, that makes forty-nine! And hey, I've got to have some merit for saving that guy back there, right?' _thought Izuku, as he resumed his mad dash to obtain more points.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all the examinees, pro heroes were monitoring each individual's performance in the entrance exam. Each score was being tallied, and their skills were being assessed at the same time.

"My, my, we certainly have an interesting crop this year!" said a voice in the dark room.

"Of course! They are all showcasing abilities which will be important in their future careers as heroes," said the principal, whose species was still being heavily debated on the internet.

"Information gathering ability." The cameras switched view to a boy with six arms, standing on top of a building and turning some of his limbs into eyes and ears to look for more villains.

"Speed." The monitors showed Iida kicking through robots using the momentum he'd gathered from running.

"And of course, sheer fighting ability_._" One monitor displayed Katsuki Bakugou destroying villains left and right with a huge grin plastered on his face, and another showed the calm and collected façade of Izuku Midoriya as he strategically destroyed groups of robots with fluid movements and impressive control.

Principal Nezu looked around the monitoring room, and saw a tall, slender man with capture gear wrapped around his neck raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Someone piquing your interest, Eraserhead?" asked the fluffy animal, hopping on the man's shoulder while doing so.

"That kid." Aizawa pointed to the monitor displaying the green-haired boy, which currently showed him using his speed to outmaneuver robots and get them to destroy themselves.

"Oh? What makes him interesting?" inquired Nezu, albeit already having a good idea of what Aizawa was about to say.

"He works with utmost efficiency. His quirk can generate more than enough kinetic energy to destroy the robots, but he opts to conserve energy and uses his strength in such a way that it would get him the most number of points with the least amount of effort. I want him in my class," he reasoned out, and that last bit was said with a tone which was a bit demanding.

"We'll see about that when the exam is over. For now, let's begin the _true _test, shall we? Power Loader, would you kindly hit that red button over there?" said the principal, before breaking character and laughing manically. The entire faculty sweatdropped at the psychotic cackling, and after the principal had snuggled comfortably into Aizawa's capture gear, Power Loader pressed the button which had the label "Zero Pointer" on top of it.

* * *

On top of another building he had scaled, Izuku was catching his breath. He was satisfied with himself and the amount of points he'd garnered; surely, seventy-four points would be enough to pass. Present Mic then announced that only two more minutes remained, and Izuku decided to rest on top of the building for a bit. This plan was soon ruined, however, as the hulking mass that was the zero pointer was about to smash the building he was perched on. Reacting on time, Izuku leapt away from the range of the mechanical beast's hand, and began to run back down to ground level. He would've ran away like every other contestant and waited out the remaining time, but the sight of a head of familiar brown hair stuck beneath rubble stopped him dead in his tracks.

Ochaco was trapped in the debris.

"For fuck's sake. I don't get any rest now, do I?" muttered Izuku under his breath, dashing towards the girl. He lifted the debris off of her and brought her away from the huge robot. Getting the mechanical beast's attention, it raised an arm in an attempt to destroy the boy. But Izuku then leapt onto the faux villain's leg, and hopped away just in time for it to only manage to strike itself. It raised another arm in another attempt to swat the teen, but he repeated the same process with the monster's head, and caused it to punch itself in the face. Seeing as the blow had exposed some of the more vulnerable parts in the robot's armor, Izuku channeled 90km/h into his body, confident that there would be little to no backlash because his shirt was completely drenched in his sweat. Adding 25% of One For All would hurt, but he decided that it would be worth it. He then spun himself to build up more momentum, and he roundhouse kicked the large villain with All Might's trademark war cry.

**"SMASH!" **he screamed, and the zero-pointer went down. Using the last of his stamina to get down safely, he stood triumphantly in front of the other examinees before laying down on the floor, due to both exhaustion and celebration. Breathing raggedly, he screamed out one last time in an attempt to rid himself of the pain.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The rest of the crowd sweatdropped at the boy, both because of his display of power and how much of a total goofball he was. As Present Mic announced the end of the exam, an old woman with a huge syringe for a cane walked into the scene, looking at the young boy laying on the floor.

"Oh my, you're a lively one, aren't you?" She said with a giggle.

"Hey, it's The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl! She's the reason why U.A. can keep doing entrance exams like these!" said a voice from the crowd, to which she smiled to. Returning her gaze to the boy still laboriously breathing on the ground, she checked him thoroughly, and there were no injuries on him, aside from a few scratches and cuts from metal. She gave him a light dose of healing, and turned to the other examinees to see if they needed any medical attention.

Still laying down, Izuku pointed to Ochaco, who was sitting down on a pile of rubble.

"Hey, Recovery Girl, *wheeze* could you go over to her? I think she *wheeze* sprained her ankle," said the young boy as he pointed to Ochaco, and the old woman wasn't expecting anything less of the young boy with the same heroic spirit as Toshinori.

She then kissed the teenage girl's ankle, and in a flash of green, it was healed.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl!" beamed Ochaco, infectious smile ever so present on her face.

"Don't worry about it, missy. Take care next time, okay?"

The brown-haired girl nodded in response, and she went off to change back into her normal clothes. Izuku did the same, and he headed home quite exhausted. Nearly fainting upon reaching the front door, Momo had luckily been there in time to help Izuku get onto his bed, and soon enough, he was sound asleep. She merely chuckled at the sight, and started preparing dinner. She made a mental note to wake him up after she had finished eating in order to allow him to rest some more.

* * *

A week had gone by quickly, and soon enough, a letter from U.A. was at their apartment. Practically shaking in his spot from both anxiety and excitement, Momo had to hold his hand to calm him down, much to both of their embarrassment. Beckoning for him to finally open the letter, he let out a deep breath and pulled out the device that was in the envelope. Without warning, it projected its video message, slightly surprising the two of them. They were met with the sight of All Might in a yellow and white formal suit, earning looks of confusion from both of them.

**"Is this thing recording now? Am I good to go? Wait, Camera 2? What do you mean?"**

The two sweatdropped at All Might's antics, for it was always refreshing to see the top hero fumble and trip over his words; it was something entirely different from his usual demeanor. Soon enough, the number one hero had regained his composure, and began talking in his usual voice filled with hope and determination.

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA! Now, before I start giving you your results on the Entrance Exam, I know you're probably wondering why I'm in this projection right now! HAHA! It is because I, All Might, is now U.A.'s NEWEST STAFF MEMBER! I'm going to be imparting my knowledge onto the future generation of heroes, and part of that generation you will be!" **boomed Toshinori, and Momo swore she had heard Izuku squeak upon hearing that last sentence. The feelings of relief washed over him, but he still kept himself on edge; the message wasn't done yet, after all.

**"Now, looking at your written exam results, you have PASSED! WITH FLYING COLORS! You scored in the 99th percentile, and the person next to you was behind by a huge margin! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE IN THE PRACTICAL EXAM! YOU EARNED SEVENTY-FOUR POINTS, WHICH IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO PASS!" **the projection then shifted to videos of him destroying the faux villains efficiently, and some of his crazier ideas had surprised Momo. _'I know he's smart, but I didn't know he was that smart! He was in control even in spur of the moment decisions like those!' _she thought, earning another reason to admire the boy right next to her.

**"BUT HOLD ON! THAT'S NOT EVERYTHING THERE WAS TO THE EXAM! BEHOLD!" **the projection showed footage of him saving Ochaco and taking out the zero-pointer villain, and Momo felt a pang of jealousy within her when the footage of him carrying her bridal style had flashed. She pushed the feeling away, and she paid close attention to what the number one hero was about to say.

**"THE EXAM WASN'T JUST SCORED BASED ON YOUR ABILITY TO FIGHT THE FAUX VILLAINS! IT WAS ALSO SCORED BY HOW YOU JUMPED INTO THE FRAY TO SAVE OTHERS! FOR THE BIGGEST TRAIT OF A HERO IS THAT OF SELF-SACRIFICE! AND NOW, I INTRODUCE TO YOU A NEW FACTOR IN THE EXAM: RESCUE POINTS! IZUKU MIDORIYA, SEVENTY-FOUR VILLAIN POINTS AND FIFTY-FIVE RESCUE POINTS, RESULTING IN A TOTAL OF ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-NINE POINTS! THIS EASILY PUTS YOU ON TOP OF THE SCOREBOARD, AND YOU HAVE BEATEN RECORDS OF POINTS FROM THE PAST YEARS, ALL FROM ENDEAVOR, BEST JEANIST, AND YOURS TRULY! COME NOW, YOUNG MIDORIYA! THIS IS YOU'RE HERO ACADEMIA!" **boomed the voice of All Might, ending the message with his signature laugh.

And with that last line, tears burst from Izuku's eyes. He was shedding a lot of tears not out of sadness, but out of pure joy. _Pure fucking bliss. _All that training, all that experimentation; he was reaping the fruits of his hard work. He had never gotten this emotional in the past few years, and Momo simply pulled him into a tight hug, encouraging his tears to flow freely. He was silent for the most part, and she simply accepted it. She couldn't fathom how proud she was of him. She knew he had the makings of a true, strong hero, and this proved it. He had proved that he was worthy of everything he'd managed to get up to this point, and that he would only prove himself more in the future. Snapping back to reality and seeing that the boy had fallen asleep after his crying fit, she simply lied down on the bed and allowed him to cling to her. She didn't mind the affection one bit, for they had gotten rid of almost every trace of embarrassment for each other. Feeling herself getting sleepy as well, she pulled Izuku up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before falling into a fitful slumber herself.

_'Rest well, my hero.'_

* * *

As Izuku and Momo walked into the campus, they scrambled about trying to figure out where there classroom was. The place was so huge, and they were too embarrassed to ask their seniors where the first year classrooms were. Eventually stumbling upon a huge door that had "1-A" painted on it, Izuku opened the door, and let out a sigh of relief as he had come in before the teacher had, signifying that he wasn't late. His relief, however, was brought to an abrupt end, as he had heard the voice of a familiar person as he slowly got into the room.

"Please get your feet off the desk! You are disrespecting the upperclassmen that once used it and the people who made it!" said Iida, attempting to reprimand the very familiar blonde that was committing the offense.

"What the hell do you care, you extra? What school did you graduate from, and how did they shove a stick that far up your ass?" snarled the blonde, not noticing the people entering through the front door.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I am Tenya Iida, from Somei Private Academy. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the tall teen replied, trying to fix the wrong first impression.

"Somei, huh? So you're a fucking elitist? What reason do you have for me to not blow you up right here right now?" spat Bakugou, the scowl on his face only deepening.

"Such villainous attitude! Do you really want to be a hero?" retorted Iida, and the blonde merely let out a soft "Tch," too inconvenienced to continue the argument.

As he heard the sounds of steps coming near him, the Engine user turned around to see a very familiar shade of green and black, along with one of what he assumed was the recommended students, as he noticed that she had a very striking resemblance with the wife of the owner of Yaoyorozu Industries.

"Ah! You! Do you remember me? I am Teny-"

"We heard you, we heard you. Once more, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is Momo Yaoyorozu, a student who got in through recommendations." Izuku said, not wanting another lengthy introduction.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Momo with a bow, and before they could move to take their seats, the other people in the classroom had overheard and gotten into their conversation.

"Midoriya? Like, top scorer Midoriya? The guy with over a hundred points! Damn! Man, you are so manly! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, by the way!" said a red-haired boy, standing up and giving him a pat on the back.

"Woah, you must be crazy strong! Name's Hanta Sero, man. Nice to meet ya," said a black-haired boy with a toothy grin.

"Damn, top dog's in our class, huh? And he's a cutie too!" said a pink-skinned girl, and she was quite satisfied upon she'd seen the green-haired boy blush.

"Name's Mina Ashido. My number can come in later~," she teased, winking at the boy. Everyone was preoccupied with observing the top scorer to notice Momo beside him with a scowl on her face, and a look that kept on saying _'this one's mine.' _

_'So that's the guy who scored highest in the entrance exam, huh? He's a little… cute. Maybe we'll see how strong he actually is when class comes,' _thought the son of Endeavor, a faint shade of pink creeping up onto his cheeks while he had pushed away the rather unnecessary thought.

For everyone in the classroom, it was quite refreshing to see the guy with the number one spot to be so warm and approachable. Everyone they'd known at school who had the top spot was always blabbing about how great they were, and the like. But Izuku was different; he gave off an aura that was humble and one that could make you feel safe and reassured. But what they didn't know that the guy who seemed like his polar opposite was actually his_ best friend,_ and they had gotten separated when Izuku's family got caught up in an accident.

Across the room, Izuku heard a voice that took him all the way back to his childhood, followed by a nickname he hadn't heard for nearly ten years.

"Zu-kun? That really you?"

* * *

**HEEEY WHAT THE FUCK HELLO AGAIN GUYS! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO FUCKING LONG! SCHOOL WAS SHIT AND YEAH WE HAD OUR SPORTS FESTIVAL A WEEK BEFORE EXAMS AND EVERYONE WAS FUCKING TIRED AND I'M ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!**

**As I mentioned up there, our vacation has started, and I guess I'll have more time to update the fic, lest I get caught up in some business. I probably won't though, so yay!**

**Also, sorry but this chapter is LONG. I felt like putting everything into one chapter, you know? The entire preparation for the exam and the exam itself was only a few episodes anyway, and I just added in the first day.**

**Bakugou in this fic will be relatively nicer; he'll have a "bro" kinda relationship with Izuku, and eventually with Kirishima and Sero, and the rest of the Bakusquad. Shoto was actually supposed to be a girl in my fic, but I kinda just let things flow and kept him the way he was. **

**I did mention that the pairing was IzuMomo, but before getting to that, in order to build a bit of sexual tension, and stuff like that, our lil' green bean will have some flings. I even revealed one of those flings in this chapter :D**

**Please do tell me what kinda food you want to be featured soon, too. I'm running out of ideas.**

**Anyway, I assure y'alls that all will be alright in time. 'Til next time, peeps!**

_**Sprint on, ninja boys!**_

**_(I was 3rd overall in English Class! Over 89 other scholars! Gimme some credit!)_**


	5. Aizawa's Problem Children

**Hey dudes! I'm sorry for this being quite late, but I was really having trouble focusing. I planned out some trips for the vacation, and I was also a bit too caught up in playing some games. Here's a whopping 12k word chapter to make up for it, and I hope y'alls like it. Anyway, I'm gonna be answering some reviews now!**

**Also, thank you guys so much for the 150+ faves and 200+ follows! This was just something to appease my boredom, but I kinda wanna take it seriously now, heh.**

**beingwithu: He still is, my man!**

**tiguylerobot: Nah, I only said _one,_ right? Although, I may end up going back on that. We'll see in the future. One of those people you mentioned will be paired up with another major character, and I guess it'd be obvious upon reading this chapter.**

**GhsostOnyx777: Thanks man!**

**Xenobro: That's right! But I can't get rid of "Deku". That shit stays.**

**King Meezy: I don't know yet to be honest. I'll make it up as I go :D**

**KingPolar: What can I say, man? I gotta keep people on edge. Thanks for the suggestion on the "Sixth Sense", I've addressed it and it became "Adrenaline"! Thanks man!**

**abyssdoor: I SAID ONE! ONE!**

**bigrig56: I don't know yet, but I'll warn you ahead of time bro.**

**Guest: He'll still be Bakugou, but a bit toned down. I can't remove the "Deku", that's just so important.**

* * *

_**Chapter V – **__The First Day with Aizawa's Problem Children_

"Kacchan?"

"Zu-kun? Fucking Deku? That really you?"

The explosive blonde and the green-haired teen locked their teary gazes onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, only for Katsuki to surprisingly pull in his long-lost best friend for the biggest bro hug he'd ever given to someone in the past few years. Most people in the classroom were taken aback by the display of affection, for the blonde hadn't done anything even remotely nice to his peers, and he had just finished giving a very colorful death threat to one of their more earnest classmates; which is why when he had wrapped his arms around the top scorer of the entrance exams, they couldn't help but wonder what the smaller teen was in Katsuki Bakugou's life.

The two broke off after a few seconds, and Kacchan was the one who broke the silence.

"Damn, I thought you'd died then you come in fucking thrashing my score at the exam? I thought it was just a random fucking extra with the same name. But here you are, in the fucking flesh. You really are full of surprises, aren't you, you cheeky asshole?" he said, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Hey, what can I say? We always fought for number one, didn't we?" Izuku replied, feeling a tinge of nostalgia upon seeing his best friend's face.

"Yeah, and we absolutely fucking trashed everything else. Oh man I can't wait to tell yo-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this little reunion, homeroom is already starting and I wouldn't want to waste any more time."

The voice came from behind the teacher's podium, from a creature that looked like a yellow caterpillar. A man then unzipped the sleeping bag he was in, and proceeded to climb out. He was lanky, and dressed in what would look like the costume of a hero who didn't want a lot of attention. Around his neck were a series of… bandages? Izuku looked at the man curiously, trying to place a name on the very familiar figure.

"Time is a very precious resource, and you lot just wasted a good eight seconds of it. You aren't very rational, are you? I'm Shota Aizawa, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you." He then pulled out a U.A. gym uniform from his sleeping bag, and he instructed the students once more.

"You'll find these in your locker rooms. Change into them and meet me at the P.E. Grounds."

Once everybody had changed into their gym uniforms, Aizawa had led them into what seemed like a training ground. Seeing everyone was there, he began to speak up once more.

"Today, we'll be having a quirk assessment test." He then held out his phone for everyone to see the eight tests they'd been doing every year in school.

"But what about the welcoming ceremony? Or the interview with the guidance counselor?" asked Uraraka, quite nervous of the events that were about to transpire.

"You've been doing these tests every year, and the schools that you have been in are being nothing but irrational. The government insists on performing these tests without using your quirks, which is the height of procrastination and ignorance. Midoriya, you scored the highest in the practical portion of the entrance exam, correct?"

Although he was singled out, Izuku always did prepare himself for unexpected confrontations. Confidence and adaptability were skills befitting a hero, after all.

"Yes I did, Aizawa-sensei," he replied quickly.

"How far was your softball through back in middle school?"

"Around 62 meters."

Aizawa then tossed a softball to the boy, which he easily caught. The underground hero then brought up his phone, readying his gauging application.

"Toss that as far as you can, but this time, use your quirk. Get creative. Anything goes as long as you stay in the circle."

Izuku nodded at this, and tossed the ball straight up at 75km/h. Several mutters like "is he not taking this seriously?" and "is he holding back on us?" were heard, but Izuku paid them no mind. This was just half of his play, after all. Aizawa was also curious to what the boy would do, although a part of him had been screaming to punish the boy for not taking the test seriously. However, the next few seconds would prove everyone wrong.

As the ball was in a safe distance from him, Izuku leapt up into the air, and crackles of green lightning seemed to surround the boy. After channeling 15% of One For All into his entire body along with a kick going at 80km/h, he roll spiked the ball and as his foot had impacted the ball, he proceeded to flip mid-air in order to stick his landing. He then stood there, panting and waiting for Aizawa-sensei to tell him how far the ball had gone.

"3.3 kilometers. Congratulations, Midoriya. Triple that and the ball will be grazing the bottom of the stratosphere," said Aizawa, a small smile evident on his face.

"The goal of this apprehension test is for you to find your upper limits and then work from there," he continued.

'_This kid doesn't let his good quirk go to waste. He's gonna go far, if that buffoon of a number one hero would teach his class right,' _thought Eraserhead, a small sigh escaping his lips. Snapping back to reality, he then heard the majority of his class say things that had given away their excitement.

"Wow, 3.3 kilometers? That's hella crazy!"

"We can use our quirks all we want? This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, it'll be so easy!"

"Fun, you say? Easy? We only have three years to whip you into decent heroes, and you think like that? All right. Let's make this more _fun, _shall we?" A devilish aura then began to emanate from the man, and a manic grin formed on his face.

"The one who gets last overall on all these eight tests will be deemed incapable, and will be punished with expulsion."

"WHAAAAT?" said the more vocal portion of the class simultaneously; and just like that, the tension in the air began to condense.

"Sensei, you're being unfair!" shouted Mineta, unable to contain his frustration any longer.

Izuku felt personally attacked by the shorter boy's tone and statement, and began to speak in a plain yet frightening manner.

"Unfair? You think sensei's being unfair? Natural calamities, unpredictable disasters, and large-scale **villain attacks **happen all the time. Life isn't fair. Remember what Present Mic said during the orientation in the auditorium. A hero is one who bests all ills in life. Deal with it," he said, a deadly venom dripping from his voice.

Almost everyone gulped upon hearing those words, save from Kacchan, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu, who had very serious expressions on their faces. The normally stoic son of Endeavor then recalled one of the few peculiar incidents his father had told him about.

'_Could he have been involved in that?' _thought Todoroki, a bit of concern growing in the back of his mind. Bakugou and Momo were well aware of the greenette's past, but unbeknownst to them, what they knew Izuku had gone through was merely the tip of the bloody iceberg.

Aizawa was taken aback a bit, not used to his star student not having the usual bubbly yet timid expression. The boy was too young when he had undergone such suffering, and he couldn't help but pity his student. Underneath his stoic and collected façade was a bit of worry for the young boy and a lot disdain for the people who had caused him a life's worth of trouble. Once the pro hero had regained his composure, he spoke once more in order to get the tests underway.

"Well said, Midoriya. Life will always be unfair, and you should always find a way to deal with it. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Now, let's start the 50-meter dash. Iida, Asui, you're up."

The two nodded, and proceeded to take their places at the starting line. After a brief countdown by their fellow students, they took off as fast as they could. Iida was first to clear the runway, which was expected because of his quirk. The robot by the finish line of the track blurted out Iida's results upon sensing that he had reached the end.

"3.05 seconds."

Tsuyu finished not long after, and the machine told everyone her result as well.

"5.58 seconds."

The next pairs then went on quickly, and it was quite fascinating to see how creative some could get with using their quirks. Ochaco used hers to lighten her clothes and shoes, getting her a satisfying 7.15 seconds. Ojiro had used his tail for some extra push, and Yuga shot his laser backwards in push himself to the finish line. When Izuku and Katsuki's turn had come, the two both had smug grins on their faces, both clearly looking to outmatch their partner.

"Ready to eat my dust, nerd?" the blonde said smugly, looking in the green-haired boy's direction.

"Not a chance, Kacchan." The greenette grinned back, and before they knew it, they were rushing to the end of the track.

Bakugou was using his quirk to propel himself mid air, while Izuku used his quirk to do what it did best.

_Run._

Both of them had moved in a blur, but it the winner was still evident.

As Izuku skidded at the end, the machine let out the results once more.

"2.52 seconds!"

Bakugou followed suit, an expression of shock mixed with a bit of excitement evident on his face. He knew that his best friend would be good competition, after all. The scores from the entrance exam did not lie about someone's potential.

"4.15 seconds!"

As the two boys were both panting at the finish line, they looked in each other's direction simultaneously and fist-bumped.

"You can't stop fucking showing off, huh, bitchboy?" said Kacchan, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I don't wanna get expelled!" replied Izuku, chuckling while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The blonde then got in closer, and Izuku noticed that he wanted to tell him something more discreetly.

"That grape-haired fuck has been ogling the girls for a while now," the blonde whispered, pointing a finger at Mineta. The two had caught the boy red-handed, while some of their classmates were rather oblivious to the fact that he was staring uncomfortably at Uraraka's rather generous assets.

"You wanna teach him a lesson or two?" replied Izuku, cracking his knuckles.

"Not yet. If he does something way outta line, that's when we step in."

Izuku nodded at this, and he and Kacchan proceeded to get back to the group of other students.

They were met with looks of approval and praise, something both of them had gotten quite used to in their lives.

"Damn, you guys were on fire! You guys literally blazed through the track!" said Kirishima, patting both boys on the back.

"Midori went even faster than Iida!" commented Ashido, and the green-haired boy was slightly embarrassed by the remark.

Before anyone else could butt in, Aizawa had them move in into a building for the rest of the tests. The grip strength test had noteworthy performances from Momo, Shoji, and Izuku. Momo used her quirk to create a clamp, which had effectively destroyed the device she was given. Aizawa marked this as fair, as she did use her quirk; she got a score of infinity on the test. Shoji used merely his brute strength on the test, gaining him a very respectable score of 540kg. Izuku didn't slack compared to these two, and judging that he indeed had perspired a lot from the other exercises, Izuku pumped up 85km/h into his fingers. Clamping on the device quickly, he sat there waiting for his result, only for him to let go a second later, and the device still not giving a reading. It was then deduced that it wasn't functional anymore. Aizawa simply nodded, and wrote him off with a score of infinity as well.

Next was the softball throw, which Izuku was exempted from, as he was the example used by their teacher. The pitches that were impressive were from Bakugo, who added a blast to his throw, all while shouting "DIE!" as he let go of the ball. The class sweatdropped at the blonde boy's antics, but they were slowly getting accustomed to the Explosion user's attitude. Uraraka was the only one who'd bested Izuku's score, getting a score of infinity as she had nullified the object's gravity and made it float into the sun. Momo was no slacker as well, shooting the ball from a cannon she had made with her quirk, getting her a whopping score of 2.2 kilometers.

Izuku came in second in the repeated sidesteps, bested only by Mineta, who used the balls on his hair to bounce himself from side to side with minimal effort. Kacchan and Izuku kept an eye on the short boy, looking for any actions or words that would overstep someone's boundaries. Surprisingly, he hadn't tried anything yet, and the childhood friends agreed that they would put Mineta in the clear for now if he didn't pull any kind of shit after the three remaining exercises. The long-distance running, seated toe touch and sit-ups went through a haze, with Izuku getting very respectable results at each remaining event. After all the tests were done, Eraserhead gathered all the students once more.

"Alright, that's that. Your ranking will be based on all the marks you've gathered from every test. It's a waste of time to go by everyone one-by-one, so I'll just show you all the results right now."

The underground hero then pulled out his phone and pressed a button, generating a hologram that displayed the results.

**1\. Izuku Midoriya**

**2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**3\. Shoto Todoroki**

**4\. Katsuki Bakugou**

**5\. Tenya Iida**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7\. Mezo Shoji**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

**9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

**10\. Mina Ashido**

**11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

**12\. Koji Koda**

**13\. Rikido Sato**

**14\. Tsuyu Asui**

**15\. Yuga Aoyama**

**16\. Hanta Sero**

**17\. Denki Kaminari**

**18\. Kyoka Jiro**

**19\. Toru Hagakure**

**20\. Minoru Mineta**

Mineta was now visibly shaking, earning the looks of some of his fellow students. Expressions of pity and small words of comfort were thrown his way, but all of this would be for naught.

"Oh, right, the expulsion. That was a lie. It was a logical ruse to bring out the best in your abilities," said Aizawa, shit-eating grin wider than it'd been before.

Shouts of disbelief and sighs of relief rang throughout the field, and the underground hero was somewhat very pleased at the commotion he'd caused.

"Of course it was a lie. If you'd thought about it for a moment, it would've been obvious," Momo blurted out, a bit disappointed in her classmates for not figuring out their teacher's "rational" deception.

"Something tells me he would've expelled someone if he hadn't saw potential in them," said Izuku, who was now beside Momo, right hand resting on her left shoulder.

"With that out of the way, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them. Tomorrow will be packed with more rigorous tests. Prepare yourselves." Aizawa then stalked off, hands in his pockets.

As he started walking back to the faculty room, he saw blonde tufts of hair protruding out of the side of one of the school's buildings. Sighing, he walked towards the exposed gold locks, and as he had turned, he saw the huge figure of the number one hero standing behind said building.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you, All Might?"

"**I was just checking on the class I would teach! It is my duty as their instructor, after all! I also saw that 'logical ruse' you had used, Eraser! You also expelled an entire class last year! Could it be? That you've seen it too? Class 1-A's overall potential?" **asked All Might, his booming voice attempting to escape its hushed tone.

"I have seen what they may be capable of, but they're not going to get there unless they put their backs into it. I'm sure that if they work hard enough, they'll be able to become good heroes," said Aizawa, a small smile forming underneath his capture weapon.

"**OH! I KNEW YOU'D FEEL THAT WAY TOO! Do some of these students catch your eye, Aizawa?" **inquired All Might, hoping that his protégé had also caught the eye of his co-teacher.

"Let's talk about this in the teacher's lounge. I don't want to be standing in the heat for a moment longer." Aizawa then walked away, All Might on his trail.

As they reached the lounge, they sat on the sofas opposite each other. Sighing in both relief and exhaustion, Aizawa slouched on the seat, popped open a container full of brewed coffee, and continued their earlier discussion.

"I'm seeing five problem children in my class."

"**Who would those problem children be, Eraser?"**

Aizawa sighed, knowing that he'd be talking to the big oaf for a while. He did take note of the people with exemplary performances, but there was something in common with the five of them:

They all had their personal demons to deal with.

"Tenya Iida, brother of Ingenium. Good at using his quirk, very intelligent. Stellar grades all throughout school, per his record. However, he relies too much on the instructions of others, and he doesn't go with his gut feelings. He's a stickler for the rules- too much for his own good."

All Might nodded, agreeing with the underground hero. He saw Iida hesitating to help others during the entrance exam, probably because they were never informed about the rescue points. The boy had a good heart, but he had to have sound instincts and good judgment as well. Snapping out of his thoughtful trance, Toshinori motioned for Aizawa to continue.

"Shoto Todoroki. Son of Endeavor. He has finesse when it comes to controlling his quirk. Excellent judgment. His grades are no laughing matter, either; they're equivalent to Iida's. However, the similarities stop there. They are both from prestigious hero families, and they have almost exactly the same grades. Iida is too earnest, too eager, while Todoroki is somewhat the opposite. He's stoic, and very much aloof. As a Pro, he will need to make a lot of connections with his peers, and while everyone else socializes, he just sits there, not even bothering to ask anyone's name. He's too shut off from the real world; he also never uses the left side of his quirk, which appears to be the opposite of his right; flames. Be it for personal reasons or severe backlash, he will need to utilize that side of him. He shouldn't think that he can be a good hero with only his right side; no good hero half-asses their efforts for the people."

"**Yes, young Todoroki has the potential to become one of the best heroes the world will ever see. He just has to get a grip on his powers more, and whatever grudge he may have, he needs to get past it to become the best version of himself," **suggested All Might, to which Aizawa simply nodded to. He didn't bother to wait for Toshinori to tell him to continue, and he began to speak once more.

"Katsuki Bakugou. Only kid from his middle school to pass here. Extremely honed fine-tuning skills with his quirk. From what I've seen in the entrance exam, he has incredible battle sense and seemingly limitless stamina. Although, with his powerful quirk, he was praised a lot by his teachers, his relatives, and eventually, his ego had inflated to such a degree that I'd heard him muttering under his breath about "getting beaten by extras" whenever some person would best his score in one of the tests. He has a superiority complex because of all the praise he'd gotten over the years, but luckily, another problem child I'm going to talk about keeps him grounded. I'm going ahead and assuming that they've been inseparable childhood friends before the other had been put through bad circumstances, and thus their reunion may be the reason of Bakugou's mellowing. Then there's Momo Yaoyorozu. Another student connected to our star-studded problem prodigy." With that statement, All Might's hesitations have now been cleared; the problem child Aizawa had saved for last was Izuku himself. He was a bit disappointed in himself that he didn't notice that his successor had a problem, probably a big one at that, but now that Aizawa had talked to him about the big potential in 1-A and the roadblocks hindering them, he saw the pieces coming into place.

"Yaoyorozu was stellar today; even though she didn't have a lot of those stunning scores like Uraraka or Izuku, she scored consistently across the eight events, using her quirk creatively and impressively. However, she seems to doubt herself in some circumstances; she may have turned out worse, if she hadn't grown up with Midoriya. She was always subject to lustful stares from men and jealous stares from women because of her seemingly "perfect" situation. Luckily, as I've said, our little green bean was there for a good amount of time, and she had grown for the better. However, she has to overcome these insecurities of hers, for we all know Midoriya won't be there the entire time, and he has problems of his own." This was acknowledged by All Might, who knew very well that Izuku couldn't turn down anyone if they'd asked for his help. The boy's too selfless, and shows little to almost no regard for his own well-being.

"Finally, our main problem child. Izuku Midoriya. The boy is the very definition of what a hero should be. Sound mind, fantastic technique and control, a desire to help others that overrides every pre-existing natural instinct. He also has this aura around him that welcomes and even encourages interaction with him. I dare say, All Might, he'd been on par with you a few years after he graduates from U.A. The boy's fantastic. But with every move he makes, he seems unsure. Not like Yaoyorozu's lack of confidence, no. He's hesitating. Some of his movements scream _'what if I'm not good enough?'_ This may have something to do about his past, and in order for him to reach his true potential, he has to move on from what shackles him down. All the problem children need our help to become the top heroes we know they can be," finished Aizawa. Toshinori made a mental note to observe those five more in his class tomorrow, and that he would reassure them if ever they were put through difficult situations. They did need the delicate care, after all, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't give it to them.

"**No need to worry, Aizawa! I am here, after all! Everything will be All Might! HAHAHA!" **reassured All Might, trying to help ease the burden on his co-teacher's already tired mind.

Aizawa merely scoffed at this, and waved the number one hero off.

The two heroes then started to head back into the faculty room, ready yet reluctant to jump into the mountains of paperwork they'd have to deal with, now that the classes have started.

* * *

As the school day had come to an end, several of the students began to flock out of the campus. Katsuki was standing outside U.A.'s gates, scowl still present on his face, albeit a bit softer than usual. It was quite refreshing to see Deku again; even though he wouldn't admit it, he'd missed the muttering nerd, and he was actually quite glad to see that the other boy had grown a little more confident compared to when they were kids. He was still sometimes a stuttering mess, but it was something that couldn't be helped because of his ever-so-active mind. Seeing a familiar black ponytail and brown bob of hair, he was somewhat disappointed to see that the green-haired boy wasn't with them.

"Oi, Ponytail! Round Face! Where's Deku?" asked Bakugou, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Dek- oh you mean Izu? He said he'd be asking for some pointers from some teachers. He never told me what kind of pointers he'd ask for, though. Said it'd be a surprise," answered Momo, gesturing Ochaco to walk with her and the always angry blonde.

"Fucking nerd. What's he up to now?" muttered Katsuki under his breath. The two girls had heard this, and merely giggled, for they knew that he wasn't really hostile towards his childhood friend. He just probably missed him, and wanted to walk home with him just like they've did before. An idea then popped into Momo's mind, figuring that Izuku would want something like it to happen as well.

"Since you live close by, why don't you come with me? You too, Uraraka-san. We can probably wait for Izuku in the apartment and help him cook when he gets home. He's probably going to be tired after today, after all, and why don't we help him out a bit?" suggested Momo, hoping that the two wouldn't mind.

"You got yourself a deal, princess. Let me just tell my parents." Bakugou then whipped out his phone, texted a few contacts, and seeing that his phone was still in one piece, it could be assumed that he was allowed to stay at their apartment for a bit. Katsuki then flashed them a small thumbs-up, putting his hands back into his pockets after doing so. Flashing him a small smile, the onyx-haired girl turned to the girl on her left.

"What about you, Uraraka-san?"

"Oh, sure! I live alone, so I wouldn't really mind. Besides, I think it'd be really fun to go where you live! I'm a bit curious what your shared apartment looks like, too!" she beamed.

Memories of them cuddling on the couch and practically being half-naked around each other all the time flashed into Momo's mind, causing a small blush to creep into her cheeks. Noticing her friend's predicament, Ochaco waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of it.

"Yaoyorozu-san? You alright?" she asked, slightly nudging the other girl's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Come on, train's this way!" she stammered. Hopping on the vehicle and setting herself down, she let out a sigh of relief. The first day at U.A. was quite rigorous compared to what they were accustomed to, and Aizawa had told them to prepare for more tiring exercises tomorrow. She was excited, but there was no doubt in her mind that she'd be exhausted after all those ordeals. Seeing that their stop was still quite far, she dozed off on Uraraka's shoulder, to the surprise of the brown-haired girl. Noticing that the blonde boy had also fallen asleep on her lap, she merely chuckled, and took the physical contact as gestures of acceptance and companionship. She wasn't any less tired than her peers, and after a while, she rested her head on the back of her seat and began to nap as well.

* * *

The U.A. Faculty Room was usually quiet, save for the usual sounds of clattering paper and little chit-chat here and there. It was quite spacious, and every teacher had a generous amount of space to work with. It was quite nice to see how every desk had its corresponding personality; Snipe's workplace had been adorned with western ornaments and the like, while Cementoss' had little construction toys placed all over it. Seeing the desk with small cat plushies and books on quirk laws and regulations, Izuku found his homeroom teacher holding a stuffed toy cat colored light orange with dark orange stripes. Taking in a deep breath and gathering his confidence, the boy approached Aizawa, who was still staring at the small toy.

"Aizawa-sensei?"

"Ah, problem child. What brings you here?"

Izuku pulled out something from his bag that was _very _familiar to Eraser Head, and the underground hero had a small smile on his face.

"I've wanted some pointers on how to use this, since I was fairly new with it and since I'd be using it a little bit differently, I've decided to learn the basics from you. You are the most proficient hero with this, after all," replied Izuku.

"I'll tell you what, problem child. This takes after my own heart." He placed the toy back on his desk, and got up from his seat.

"Meet me at Gym Gamma. Know, however, that I will not be your Aizawa-sensei for the duration of this."

The boy then shot him a puzzled look, but his homeroom teacher putting on the trademark goggles gave him all the answers he'd need.

"I will be Eraser Head."

Izuku gave a small smile, but underneath that cool façade, he was fanboying _hard._

'_So cool!'_

* * *

Bakugou woke up expecting the back of his head to hit the hard plastic of his seat, but instead was met with a soft and warm sensation. Realizing that he was staring at the ceiling, he quickly sat up and realized that he had slept on Uraraka's thighs. A faint blush then occupied his cheeks, but this was quickly knocked off upon hearing his two companions wake up.

"Wake up, idiots. We're here," said Bakugou, quickly grabbing his bag from his seat.

The two girls nodded, and picked up their bags as well. As they got off on the train station, the trio proceeded to walk with Momo leading the way.

Finally reaching their destination, Momo pulled out her key and slid it into the door. It was always comforting to enter their abode; it smelled like home, looked like home, and felt like home. It wasn't like the mansion she'd grown up in, but it was safe to say that she did prefer this over the unnecessary castle-like houses.

Katsuki breathed in the smell of the Midoriyas' apartment, a strong pang of nostalgia entering his system.

'_How long has it been since I've last been here?_' thought Bakugou. He'd missed this place; the organized family photos, the All Might memorabilia seemingly littered all throughout the house, and the kitchen that had been home to a lot of wonderful smells. And of course, the memories. He and Deku always ran around this house whenever they weren't in the park, playing heroes or whatever their three-year-old minds could've thought of. Snapping back to reality, he leapt on to the couch and took whatever space Ochaco hadn't by lying down. He then popped up his phone, scrolling through social media. After a while, he felt oddly satisfied and comfortable. Looking up, he saw the brunette on her phone as well, absentmindedly ruffling his ash blonde hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" spat Bakugou, albeit with a little less attitude than usual.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Your hair's kinda like a Pomeranian's. So fluffy!" replied Ochaco, rubbing the back of her head while chuckling sheepishly. To her surprise, Katsuki relaxed and put himself back in the same position.

"Fair enough. Keep going," he ordered. Uraraka was questioning her hearing at that moment, but a small glare from the blonde assured her that she heard that just fine. She put her hand back into the fluff of his hair reluctantly, as if the dog would bite her at any moment. A few seconds after that, Katsuki let out a groan of satisfaction. Uraraka slightly giggled, and went back to her browsing.

'_Never knew someone so unhinged could be so… cute. Huh!? What am I thinking?' _

Momo joined them soon after changing into comfortable clothes, taking the other couch on the side of Katsuki and Ochaco. She was first very confused at the sight she was seeing, but Ochaco merely shrugged and continued ruffling Katsuki's hair. He did indeed look like a Pomeranian waiting for his master to come home. She giggled for a bit, and batted the thought away. Soon enough, they heard the door open, and all three of them were glad that the green-haired boy was home.

"Izu!" Momo wasted no time and ran up to the boy, quickly wrapping her arms around him. Izuku was a bit surprised, but as he had regained his bearings, he wrapped his arms around her as well. Soon enough, they broke free from the hug, and Izuku had his hands on her waist. Momo was wearing a blue tank top that was quite fit on her, and it was not doing a great job of covering her up. He looked at her from head to toe, biting his lip. He then smiled and walked inside of the apartment, arm wrapped around the onyx-haired girl.

"Hey guys! Nice seeing you here. Give me a second, I'll just change. Tell me what you want for dinner, alright?" said the green-haired teen, quickly rushing into his room. After a few seconds, he was outside, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"Oh, Izu, I was snooping around earlier, and I'm pretty sure you'd be glad I found this." Momo then pulled out a book from behind her back and gave it to the boy. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother's handwriting, and as he read the cover of the book, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"_**Inko's Recipes for A Big, Happy Family"**_

Izuku sniffled, barely holding in the tears that were threatening to flow. He didn't have a lot of stuff from his Mom, and this book was one of the things he'd wanted to see again. He saw his mom constantly writing, rewriting, and adding recipes into the book, which she said was for Izuku when he'd grow up and have a family of his own. He initially thought that she was planning way ahead of time, but as he looked into the eyes of the girl he'd grown up with, he concluded that maybe her writing the book wasn't such a bad idea. He then mentally slapped himself for being a hypocrite, and took the book from her hands. Rummaging through the pages, he found a small sheet of paper stuck in between, and he began to tear up as he started reading the note.

_Dear Izuku,_

_Here are the recipes to everything I've cooked up in this kitchen. They'll come in handy once you're supposed to be making food for yourself. Keep safe, okay? Wherever you are, and whatever happens, you're gonna be my hero. Don't do anything stupid, make your dreams come true, and get me a lot of grandchildren to spoil, okay? Love you._

_Love,  
Mommy Inko_

His vision began to blur, and soon enough, he found himself crying. He couldn't fight back every emotion that had come across, and the fact that it'd been ten years since he last saw his mother made the battle even harder. He weeped silently, but he still had the full attention of everyone in the room. Both Katsuki and Ochaco walked up to the other boy, and the latter placed a hand on his shoulder. As Izuku looked at them both, they gave him a small smile. Momo then held one of her hands in his, wiped his eyes with the other hand.

"You'll be fine. We're here for you, okay? Every step of the way."

Izuku couldn't take it anymore, and dropped the book as he suddenly hugged the trio in front of him. They reciprocated the gesture, patting his back to help put him at ease. He relaxed after a bit more crying, but he was still there, sniffling and wiping his eyes. After a while, Katsuki broke the silence.

"Get a fucking grip, Deku. Can't have my future number two crying all the time, now, can I?" he smirked. His voice was rather gentle compared to his usual tone.

"L-let's fucking see in a few years, K-Kacchan," replied Izuku, still stuttering, but slowly recovering from all the emotional catharsis.

After one last sniffle and a few more wipes of his eyes, the green-haired teen regained his bearings and put a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine now. Why? Because YOU ARE HERE!" he joked, pointing to all three of them. This earned the giggles of the brunette and a small sound of amusement from the blonde. Momo laughed and pulled him in with her one more time, and as they broke off, she gave him a warm, tender smile. The kind his mom used to make. Their little moment was broken by none other than Kacchan.

"Oi, stop getting all touchy in front of us! I'm fucking hungry!" he snarled, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled, seemingly backing up his argument. Ochaco giggled at the blonde boy's antics, which reminded Momo of their little interaction earlier at the living room.

"Well, you two were getting touchy earlier, and we weren't gonna lag behind. Isn't that right, Izuku?" she teased, and their two visitors blushed simultaneously. Momo shot her roommate a look that said _go along with it,_ and Izuku played along well, dragging her back in one last time. He even gave her a kiss on the forehead for some theatrics, much to everyone else's surprise. He merely chuckled, and the two residents of the apartment were left in a comfortable embrace. Their two visitors were taken aback by the display of affection, and both of them were a bit jealous at the fact that the two in front of them would probably be the perfect couple. They were both amazingly intelligent, very strong in their own way, and they had bodies and faces to die for. They couldn't help but feel a bit insecure around the green-haired boy and onyx-eyed girl, for the usual thoughts of inadequacy that had plagued the teenage mind seemed to multiply when in the presence of what seemed like _perfect _human beings. After finally letting go of his roommate, Izuku spoke up, grabbing an apron that was hung on one of the dining room's chairs.

"Hey, come on, no more teasing," he said, looking at Momo, who only pouted in reply. He then held up the cookbook, all while plastering a huge grin on his face.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Izu, if you're such a sucker for katsudon, then that must mean your mother makes it extremely well. Would you like to take your own spin on it?" asked Momo, shooting her roommate a knowing smile. Izuku beamed, and began to rummage once more through the recipes.

"Guess we'll have that. What about you guys?" he asked, turning towards their guests.

Katsuki huffed and put on a devilish smirk.

"Cook me the spiciest curry you can, dipshit."

With a smile, Izuku flipped through the cookbook, and sure enough, he found his mother's recipe for his best friend's favorite food on one of the pages. It was simple enough, apart from the fact that it required _way too many _ghost peppers. He then gave the blonde a thumbs-up, placing the book on the table.

"That won't be a problem. What about you, Uraraka-san?"

The brunette beamed at the boy, and began to exude an aura like that of a very happy child. She was too cute for her own good sometimes. Izuku also made a mental note to himself to tease Kacchan about the rather delicate look he was giving her at that moment.

"Mochi! I want mochi for dessert!"

Recalling that he'd made this for Momo that other day, he realized that he wouldn't need the cookbook for it. Izuku rushed to his room and put the compilation of recipes away. Soon enough, he started cooking, maneuvering through the kitchen in a calculated haze. The three watched in awe, and they'd assisted him in their own little ways, like handing him an ingredient or two every now and then. Izuku even pulled a few tricks here and there, eliciting "ooohs" and "aaaahs" from the two girls, and getting a few remarks from Kacchan about being "a fucking showoff".

Once the cooking was done, the three dug into the meals, unashamedly letting out moans of satisfaction and compliments for their cook. Izuku chuckled, and encouraged them to keep eating. After they had finished, the two guests offered to clean the dishes, and the two residents of the apartment reluctantly accepted the gesture of gratitude.

Eventually, the time came for the two visitors to go home, and Izuku offered to walk Kacchan home, and Momo would accompany Ochaco to the station. The two pairs then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As the pair of boys approached the Bakugou household, Katsuki broke their comfortable silence.

"Hey, Deku."

"Yes, Kacchan?"

"What's with you and Ponytail?"

Izuku blushed a bit, and then shook his head. While the constant affection did speak for itself at times, the two hadn't done as much as make a move on the other, and it was honestly frustrating on both sides. Sighing, he looked up at the sky for a bit, and returned his gaze to the other boy.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I guess we're just… really close? Maybe I have this thing for her, and maybe she has this thing for me, but, I don't know, it might just be in my head."

Kacchan then let out a small groan of frustration, and after a few seconds, he slapped his best friend across the cheek, which was accompanied by a small explosion. Wincing in surprise and a bit of pain, the green-haired boy recovered and gave Katsuki a confused look.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"God, you're so fucking smart and so fucking powerful, but you had to be _unbelievably _fucking dense too, huh?" said the blonde. Izuku furrowed his brow even more, implying that he hadn't caught on yet.

"She likes you, you idiot! Talk to her about it! I know you like her too! Just- do something about it, okay? I just want the best for you dude, and she may as well be that! But you have to grow a fucking pair for something to happen, okay? So fucking tell her!" Bakugou was nearly screaming, but he had toned down his voice for a bit, seeing that it was eleven in the evening and some people were already sleeping.

The blonde's rant was cut short by the sound of their front door opening.

"Oi, brat, what's with all the-"

The Bakugou matriarch couldn't believe what- or more specifically, who- she was seeing right now.

"I-Izuku?" The blonde mother rushed the boy, and pulled him into a warm hug. He gladly reciprocated this, as his Aunt Mitsuki also was someone he'd missed a lot. Seeing the familiar hairstyle and glistening skin brought back a lot of memories from more simple times.

"I thought we would never see you again. I'm glad you're fine. You've grown so much! Would you like to come inside?" asked Mitsuki, which Izuku politely declined.

"I've missed you too. I gotta head back, Auntie. I'll catch up with you soon enough though, okay?" he said, polite smile overpowering his aunt's emotions.

"Okay, okay. Take care, alright? Come by any time," she said.

"I will. Good night, Aunt Mitsuki. Say hi to Uncle Masaru for me, will you?"

"I will. Good night, Izuku." She then turned to her son, and after a few seconds, dragged him by the wrist.

"COME ON, BRAT! WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME IZUKU WAS BACK? I'D BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR ELEVEN YEARS!"

"OI, I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BE AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE! DEKU'S MY ONLY FRIEND! DID YOU THINK I'D GET WITH ONE OF THOSE EXTRAS, HUH?" retorted Kacchan, and the sounds of arguing faded into the background as Izuku walked home. He thought of everything his best friend had said, and he felt a bit more reassured than he'd been before. Although, this wasn't exactly a great time, as classes were just starting, and he was hoping he'd get a bit more momentum before dropping something as huge as this.

'_Not yet, Kacchan. Not yet.'_

As he opened the apartment's door, he found Momo on the couch, watching something on TV. He saw that it was a science show regarding Chemistry hosted by some guy named Bill Nye. Momo listened intently, for the information was rather new to her, and the host's take on the subject was rather… entertaining. Izuku wasn't really in the mood for studying, so he just took the remaining space on the sofa and soon enough, his head was on her lap and he was sound asleep. She smiled at the sight, and left a small kiss on his forehead. As the show had ended, she laid down as well, wrapping her arms around the unconscious boy. To her surprise, the sleeping figure of the boy enveloped her figure in an embrace as well, arms just below her bust. He then opened his eyes halfway through, and gave her a sleepy, yet gentle smile.

"Good night, Momo."

She patted him on the head, and he was back to sleep. She nuzzled in a little closer, and she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Izu."

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, and everyone in Class 1-A had formed their little groups of friends. Everyone was talking to their seatmates, other friends, and the like. To everyone's surprise, the door suddenly opened, and their homeroom teacher basically _rolled _all the way towards the teacher's podium. A few students were stifling their giggles, while some were just plain amused at Aizawa's eccentric entrance. Soon enough, he stood up, and sucked down a juice box in his hand in one go.

"Good morning. For homeroom, since we really don't have anything better to do, you should get to know each other better. Tell your classmates your name, a brief description of your quirk, and a little something about yourself. You may start," he said, all before getting back in his sleeping bag. The class was then left to debate on how the introducing would be arranged, then after a while, they'd decided that they'd be introducing themselves in order of seating, starting from the very sparkly foreign-looking boy nearest to the door.

"Bonjour! My name is Yuga Aoyama, and I am absolutely magnifique! My Quirk is the very dazzling Navel Laser, which, from its name, is pretty straightforward. I like… myself!"

The boy was fairly weird, but his eccentricities weren't necessarily bad. Up next was another blonde boy with a tail that was as long as he was tall.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro. My Quirk is called Tail. Again, pretty self-explanatory. It's pretty strong, and it I can control it like another limb on my body. I do some martial arts to go along with my quirk."

'_I could probably spar with this guy. Seems like he knows what he's doing,' _thought Izuku.

A _very _tall teen then walked up to the podium, mask on his face and extra arms adding up to his already intimidating figure.

"I'm Mezo Shouji. My Quirk is Dupli-Arms. These extra arms of mine can morph into other body parts, like the eyes or mouth. I don't really have anything else to say."

Some then looked around the classroom to see that no one was standing up, only for them to be proven wrong by the set of floating clothes levitating by the front.

"Hey, I'm Toru Hagakure! My Quirk is Invisibility, and it's a mutation that makes my body refract light instead of absorbing it. I like cute stuff. Please take care of me!"

As the first row had finished, a girl with horns and a pink complexion walked up to the podium.

"Hi guys! I'm Mina Ashido. My Quirk is Acid! Acid's always building up under my skin, and that's how I got this pink skin color! I can excrete it anywhere from my body, but a bit too much use and I'd lose my own resistance to it. I like cute stuff too! And, heh, hot stuff!" she said with a wink. "I'm looking at you, Todoroki! Midori!"

Izuku suddenly became very flustered, and the usually stoic Todoroki was… well, stoic, but the lightest tinge of shock and confusion could be seen on his face. Two rows behind the green-headed boy, Momo felt a pang of jealousy ache through her system, but she decided to brush it off. Besides, Ashido was just teasing, right?

_Right?_

Up next was a blonde boy with a streak of black in his hair that resembled a lightning bolt. He was fairly tall, and had a cool, laid-back demeanor.

"Hi! I'm Denki Kaminari. My Quirk is Electrification. I can charge electricity through my body and emit it as a sort of protective aura that can electrocute anyone on contact. If I up the wattage too much though, I pretty much become a dummy until I recover. I play video games, and I've always dreamed of a very chill life."

After him, a petite girl with short purple hair and ears that looked like aux cords walked up to the podium. She looked kind, and was probably a really good listener. _Literally._

"Hey. I'm Kyoka Jirou. My Quirk's called Earphone Jack. These things by my ears make me hear better, and I can insert them in some places to better read vibrations, sounds, and the like. They can extend a lot longer, too. I like music, and I play some instruments."

Following her was the very explosive blonde. Scowl on his face softening a bit, he walked up front and nearly woke Aizawa throughout his entire introduction.

"Oi! Name's Katsuki Bakugou. My Quirk is called Explosion. Now, you're all probably smart enough to know what that fucking means, but if you must know the details, I basically sweat nitroglycerin and I can detonate the substance at will. I fucking hate losing! And disgusting people!" exclaimed Bakugou, eyeing the grape-haired boy at the back, who was too busy looking at Mina to even mind the blonde. Katsuki walked back to his seat a bit madder than when he'd walked up to the podium, but he eventually calmed down.

Next up was a girl that had the appearance of a frog. She had huge hands, a bit of a weird mouth and large eyes. Most of the class had also noticed earlier that she would let out a small croak whenever she'd talk.

"Hello. I'm Tsuyu Asui. My Quirk is Frog. Basically, I can do what a frog can do, and that means if it gets too cold, I feel very sleepy. I like the rain. Please take care of me. Kero." And with that, most of the class agreed that she was downright adorable.

A boy with red hair then walked up the podium, enthusiastic as ever. He had very sharp teeth that looked like a shark's, and he emanated a welcoming aura just like Izuku's.

"Hey! I'm Eijirou Kirishima. My Quirk's Hardening! It basically lets me harden parts of my body, making it super durable! I like manly stuff! Let's all get along!" he cheered. He was quite the free spirit, and it was refreshing to see someone so driven.

Next to him was a boy with weird-looking elbows, and a grin that always seemed to stretch from ear-to ear. He was the very definition of what you would call "friendly."

"Hi, I'm Hanta Sero! My Quirk's called Tape. Basically, I can secrete very strong tape-like things from my elbows. They're really durable and sticky, too! I read a lot of manga and comic books!"

Up next was the top scorer himself. Confident in his strides and purposeful in his movement, the way he walked to the podium had already spoken a lot about him. He put on a wide smile and tried to appear as charismatic as he could. Unbeknownst to him, those actions were _very _effective.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Izuku Midoriya, at your service. My Quirk's called Velocity. It basically lets me control how fast my body moves, sort of like how a car accelerates, but the change is almost instantaneous. I like documentaries, and trust me; they aren't that boring if the topic's interesting. I'll take care of you." He'd smiled upon saying that last part. Almost instantly, the atmosphere surrounding the classroom became a little less tense, and those reassuring words would be taken to heart by the rest of the class.

"Hello everyone! I am Tenya Iida! My Quirk is called Engine! It's a mutation quirk that gives me engines in my calves, allowing for great speed! I am the brother of The Turbo Hero: Ingenium! He is my inspiration for becoming a hero!" said a tall boy from the fourth row. He seemed extremely diligent, and was the textbook definition of what you'd call a "nerd".

Next up was a rather bulky boy with his head having a shape resembling that of a mountain's. He brought a whiteboard and a marker, presumably because he wouldn't want to speak. Sure enough, as he walked up to the podium, he began writing.

"_Hello, everyone. I am Koji Koda. My Quirk is Anivoice. It lets me communicate with animals and I can tell them what I need them to do. I like, well, animals," _he wrote on the whiteboard. Some people from the class just gave him thumbs-ups, and he proceeded to walk back to his seat.

After him was a student with the head of an avian. He was rather small, and everything apart from his head was completely human.

"Greetings. I am Fumikage Tokoyami, and my Quirk is Dark Shadow. A sentient being lives inside of me, and he aids me whenever I call upon him." As he introduced himself, a bird-like creature popped from his back, its yellow eyes bouncing left to right around the classroom. It then receded back into Tokoyami's body, and then they both went back to his seat.

Beside him was the notorious pervert from the preceding day. He had grape-like balls on his head, which was presumably his hair.

"Hey! I'm Minoru Mineta! My Quirk is Pop Off! These balls on my head can easily be removed, and they can stick to any surface. I like girls! Especially girl heroes! All their costumes are sexy!" he says, lecherous grin wide on his face. Most of the class suddenly felt uncomfortable, especially the girls. Several verbal complaints had followed, but they all fell on deaf ears.

Finally, the people in the last row were the only ones remaining. First from them was the brunette, permanent blush on her face beaming brightly. She practically bounced all the way up to the podium.

"Heya! I'm Ochaco Uraraka. My Quirk is Zero Gravity! Once I touch something with five or more of my fingers, gravity loses its effect on it. I like mochi! Please take care of me!" she beamed. She was probably the bubbliest person in class, save for Ashido, of course. And maybe even Momo once she'd get riled up.

Next was a very burly teenager, with thick lips and a very stocky figure. He looked like he could rip open someone in half if he'd put his mind to it.

"Name's Rikido Satou. My Quirk's Sugar Rush. My strength increases five-fold for three minutes by every ten grams of sugar I ingest. Though, if I eat too much of it, I'd slow down my body's cognitive function. I like baking! Hope we all treat each other well." He curved his thick lips into a smile, and got back to his seat.

Up next was a boy with bi-colored hair and a burn scar on his left side. Looking at it made the others wince sympathetically, but the son of Endeavor paid them no mind.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki. My Quirk is Half-Cold, Half-Hot. It lets me manipulate ice on my right side, and flames on my left side. I like soba."

Finally, it was Momo's turn. She got up from her seat, ever so formal, and walked up to the podium.

"Greetings, everyone. I am Momo Yaoyorozu. My Quirk is called Creation. It lets me create anything nonliving from the exposed skin on my body, as long as I know its structure and makeup. I love reading illustrated encyclopedias. Please take care of me!"

"I will!" shouted Izuku from the back teasingly, earning some giggles and chuckles from his classmates. The black-haired girl had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, and simply smacked the boy on the shoulder as he had walked back. This little stunt earned the looks of some people in the class, however, and they were just as shocked as the two had hugged each other in front of them, Izuku still sitting down and hands wrapped around Momo's waist. She reciprocated the gesture, albeit a bit reluctantly, as they were in front of multiple people. She still hugged him back, however, and ruffled his hair while they were at it. As they broke off, as if on cue, Aizawa rose from his sleeping bag, and began to take his place in front once more.

"Alright, now that's over, you'll be proceeding with your normal classes now. I'll see you around later. Don't do anything that'll cause me trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" replied the class in unison.

Aizawa merely shrugged and walked out of the room, and allowed Present Mic to enter the room. He would be teaching English, one of their more mundane subjects, but it was still quite entertaining, given Present Mic's attitude towards things. As he entered the class, he brought in some sheets of paper, and he had a sadistic look on his face.

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS! I'VE DECIDED THAT TODAY, I'M GOING TO TAKE A PAGE OUT OF AIZAWA'S BOOK!" declared Hizashi.

"Does that mean-"

"Oh no-"

"Is this what I think this is-"

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE'LL BE HAVING A POP QUIZ TO GAUGE YOUR BASIC SKILLS IN ENGLISH!" he continued. He then began cackling like a certain mad cockatoo, and after his announcement, almost everyone in Class 1-A was on the verge of tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

After the more normal part of the day, they took their lunches and went back in the classroom rather quickly. They were quite excited to know who their teacher would be in the Heroics class, and gossip rang all throughout the class.

"Man, I hope he's someone extremely manly!" says Kirishima.

"Yes, someone teaching Heroics should be the epitome of being a hero itself, right?" butted in Iida.

"I hope he isn't as strict as Aizawa-sensei," murmured Uraraka from the back.

All of their thoughts were then cut off by the _very _familiar booming voice that seemed to move in their direction.

"**I AM-"**

"No way! Is that really him?"

"I can feel him all the way from here!"

Izuku was almost visibly shaking upon hearing the startling voice of his mentor. He was quite ecstatic to see him again, after a few weeks of them not meeting each other. Seeing the unmistakable flash of red, white, and blue, Izuku knew that his class would be in for a ride.

"**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Everyone's curious mood then shifted into one that was pleasant, and everyone was gasping in astonishment at the sight of the number one hero.

"It's All Might! He really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps!"

Their chatters and musings were then cut short by the speaking of the number one hero. His voice gave off a sense of familiarity, and it had a tone of hope and determination to it.

"**I teach Foundational Heroics! It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the different basics of being a hero! You'll take the most units in this subject! LET'S GET RIGHT INTO IT!"**

He then pulled out a card that had said **"BATTLE"** from his utility belt, and held in up high for the rest of the class to see.

"**We'll be doing this today! COMBAT TRAINING!"**

From the third row of the classroom a _very _manic grin from the ash blonde could be seen.

"Hell fucking yes!"

Izuku was also visibly excited, but he decided to keep his calm. There would be no point in giving away the surprise so soon, right?

"**And for today's exercise, you'll need these!"**

He reached into Aizawa's desk and got out a remote, and he pressed a button on it. Almost instantaneously, cases began to come out of the wall from one side of the room.

"**Costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before school started!"**

The whole class was then in an uproar. Laughing at their astonishment, All Might then continued giving out his instructions.

"**After you finish changing, head on to Ground Beta!"**

"Yes, sir!" the class chorused.

* * *

After a while, students then began to file in one-by-one into Ground Beta. Izuku had a simple dark green sleeveless shirt adorned with black stripes on the sides on his upper body, and his arms were wrapped from hand to elbow by some sort of protective bandage. He also had some shoulder guards, and had a choker around his neck. He wore fit pants of the same color, and the same shoes he'd worn every day throughout their training, except that it was converted to combat boots of some sort. He had his hands in his pockets, walking through the tunnel with confidence. Upon seeing his protégé, All Might gave him a thumbs-up and flashed him a grin. As everyone had gathered round, he began to observe everyone's costumes. It was quite refreshing to see so many different personalities packed into one class, and the diversity just further showed itself in a scenario such as this.

Iida had a costume that resembled his brother's a lot, but it was still quite different, albeit having some disadvantages, such as it seeming very heavy and bulky. Still, he appreciated his friend's costume, with it looking like it was indeed perfectly made for someone like him.

Momo was _very _daring. She sported a leotard that tightly hugged her curves, and it was almost completely bare through her midriff. She also had a skirt with something holding her dictionary on her back. It did make sense, with her quirk requiring a lot of exposed skin, but with his raging hormones and suppressed feelings, it wasn't a sight he could simply just avert his eyes from.

Finally tearing his eyes away from her, he looked over to his childhood friend. Bakugou _actually _looked like a live grenade. With huge bracers and a top that didn't cover his arms, it could already be assumed that he had impressive physique.

Ochaco had a somewhat space-themed skintight bodysuit, which also showed off her rather attractive figure. He shot another glance at Kacchan, and was quite glad that he was right in assuming that the blonde would shoot a long look at the brunette. Their eyes met, and Kacchan almost immediately blushed, but it was soon replaced by his trademark scowl, and he threw a middle finger in Izuku's direction. The greenette merely chuckled, and set out to look at his other classmates.

Ashido stood out a _lot; _her features made it that way usually, but of course, today, she took on a whole new level; she adorned a skintight bodysuit that stopped about halfway through her chest, leaving a healthy amount of cleavage. She had a camouflage pattern on the bodysuit, but instead of the usual brown and green, it was purple and turquoise. It went with her skin quite well, along with the short brown jacket and purple boots she had on her person.

Ojiro was clad in honest and simple martial arts attire; white gi, black belt, and the only notable thing was that it the gi actually allowed his tail to slip through, obviously for his quirk.

His thoughts and ramblings were cut off by All Might speaking once more.

"**They say the clothes make the man, ladies and gents. Be fully aware; you are heroes! You all look really cool!" **he boomed.

"**Now then, let's get on with this!"**

"Sensei! This was the same field that was used in the entrance examination. Will we be performing something similar to that once more?" asked Iida, hand raised at its very peak.

**"On another day, maybe, but not today! You see, most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the numbers, more atrocious villains appear indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals, and the like. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight two-on-two indoor battles."**

"We're going to do that without basic training?" inquired Tsuyu, index finger on her chin.

"**Experience is the best teacher! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."**

"How will wins and losses be determined?" asked Momo.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" followed Bakugou.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" asked Ochaco nervously.

"How will we be split up?" queried Iida.

"Isn't this cape simply amazing?" said Aoyama, sparkly as always.

All Might looked like he was about to break down, but of course, that wasn't what a pro hero would do in a situation like that, right?

"**I'm going to answer all your questions! Now listen: the situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to get rid of it. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the weapon for the entirety of the match, or they can catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" **

"They're going to be decided so haphazardly?" asked Iida once more.

"Pros often have to create temporary teams with heroes from other agencies. You can't always expect to have the same people around every so often. Heroes have to be adaptable, after all," answered Midoriya.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" said Iida. He then proceeded to bow at a perfect 90° angle.

"**It's fine. Let's get this underway!"**

"Yes, sir!" replied everyone.

"**Oh! I almost forgot! Young Midoriya, according to Eraser Head, you were going to be put under some special conditions. If you do manage to win under those, he would give you a **_**lot **_**of extra credit."**

Izuku then looked at his mentor questioningly, with a bit of worry on his face. _'What's Aizawa-sensei up to this time?'_

"What are those conditions, All Might?" he asked.

"**HAHAHA! My boy, this may sound unfair, but you're gonna have to fight three-on-one!"**

"WHAAAT?" the class chorused.

"Are you fucking- well, no use arguing with our homeroom teacher, right?" said Izuku.

"But Midoriya-kun, are you sure about this? Doesn't that seem kind of impossible?" asked Uraraka.

"**HEROES ALWAYS HAVE TO DEAL WITH DIFFICULT SITUATIONS, YOUNG URARAKA! Now, my boy, you are already assigned to be Team A. Will everyone please step up now, so we can finally see the teams?"**

The lottery went on for a while, but soon enough, everyone's teams were decided. The rest of 1-A couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for Midoriya, but little did they know, he was prepared.

_Very _prepared.

"**ALRIGHT, YOU ZYGOTES! LET'S GO OVER THE TEAMS ONCE MORE!"**

"**Team A: Young Midoriya!"**

"**Team B: Todoroki and Shouji!"**

"**Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu!"**

Izuku swore he could already see the wide grin forming on that pervert's mouth. He knew that she was well-endowed, and that the purple boy wouldn't let up on any chance he could get. Izuku made a mental note to warn the boy before their match, lest he try anything funny, but he had also hoped that he would get his match first so that his performance would speak for itself. Snapping out of it, he resumed listening to All Might.

"**Team D: Bakugou and Iida!"**

"**Team E: Aoyama and Ashido!"**

"**Team F: Koda and Uraraka!"**

"**Team G: Jirou and Sero!"**

"**Team H: Asui and Tokoyami!"**

"**Team I: Hagakure and Ojiro!"**

"**Team J: Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sato! You three will be up against Team A by default! Now, without further ado, let's get this rather unfair battle underway! **

The four of them nodded, and All Might allowed Izuku to enter the building before the heroes. He then gave the three copies of the building's floor plan, and earpieces to communicate with each other. He then sped back to the monitor room.

* * *

"Maaan, Midoriya's gonna get crushed," winced Sero. He was still wondering how the little guy would pull this off, after all.

"Yeah, isn't Aizawa-sensei a bit unfair on Midori?" butted in Mina, her lips formed into a small pout.

"Indeed. Although, Aizawa-sensei wouldn't do this without reason, right? If he's so confident in Midoriya-kun, then he must have something up his sleeve," said Iida.

"Right you are there, Glasses. Listen up, fucking extras; you're all lucky you didn't draw the short stick and end up with Deku," snarled Bakugou.

"Aren't you being a bit _too _confident in the little green bean?" asked Jirou, clearly not believing Bakugou's statement.

"Take a look at the fucking screen, Ears."

She complied, and seeing that there were only a few minutes left on Izuku's prep time, she looked at the other monitors to see what was going on so far. Izuku whipped out a rope from his utility belt, and began tying intricate knots around the nuclear weapon. They were all curious at what the green-haired teen was getting at, but their questions were going to be answered soon.

Izuku ran off to the darkest room in the building, which was a small storeroom with crates on the second floor. It could barely be seen on the cameras, but what they had all saw had them chuckling and questioning their eyes.

He had scaled the room's walls with his speed, and he _fucking tied up the weapon to the ceiling_. He then looked to the camera in the room with a knowing smirk, and he shot his classmates a wink. This elicited more laughs and giggles from the class, and Izuku ran off to hide in one of the rooms on the same floor.

Katsuki then looked at Jirou once more.

"Does that answer your question, Ears? Do you think they'd even fucking see that?"

"I gotta admit, that there was some clever shit. Now all he has to do is not get caught for the entire match, right? That's one less problem for him, although it's still gonna be pretty hard for him," she replied.

Momo smiled upon hearing that, and a small smirk curved upon her lips.

'_Everyone shouldn't worry about him getting captured,' _she thought.

"**PREPARATION TIME IS OVER! HEROES, YOU'RE CLEAR TO GO!" **said All Might through the speakers installed in the building. The three responded rather quickly, and entered the building while spouting off plans to one another. Sato split up from the rest of the group, and Kirishima and Kaminari went in shoulder-to-shoulder. Izuku leapt out of hiding, and he began to undo the bandages around his arms.

'_If anything, they should be worried about them.'_

Izuku had then ran into Sato, who popped in multiple cubes of sugar using one of his hands and pressed his communicator with the other, most likely to inform his teammates of Izuku's location. Momo had suggested to All Might to enable everyone in the monitor room to hear what everyone was saying, so that they would communicate better later on. The number one hero agreed to this, seeing no reason to decline the woman of her request, and pushed a button on the control panel. After a few seconds, everyone could hear almost everything that was going on in the building. The noises of running and shouting then got their attention, and everyone left to watch the match turned their eyes to the screen.

Seeing that his bandages were rolled at an almost perfect length through his arms, he fiddled with the familiar steel-infused fiber alloy in his fingers. He looked Sato dead in the eye, and what he would say next absolutely _terrified _everyone that was listening in.

The tone was malicious; it sounded like something you would hear from a true villain. It was cold, dead, and filled with killing intent.

"Let's dance, _hero."_**  
**

* * *

**Hey again! Sorry for another cliffhanger! I've been having trouble sleeping and, well, I'd want a better state of mind while writing a fight scene. Here's a small badass moment for our lil' broccoli boi! That training with Dadzawa paid off, huh? **

**Anyway, next chapter will be the Indoor Battle Training! All of it! And a few more inserts I'm planning before we go on to USJ. *spoiler alert* I've came up with a JoJo-like outplay for Izuku to pull off, and I've been dying to write it! But for now, I'm dealing with this.**

**Small details of Izuku's past are revealed in the littlest tidbit(s) here! **

**Brownie points for the guy who guesses whose plushie Aizawa was holding! HEHE!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review! Leave a like or follow if you mean it! Thank youuu!**

_**Sprint on, ninja boys!**_


End file.
